Pokemorph Academy
by Moth's Aflame
Summary: 'Back then, it was just me and him. Now, I have to join some academy to train a skill that I didn't even want  WTF man.' OC submissions on hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemorph Academy**

**Prologue**

"Hey Freak!"

A 15-year old teenager turned towards the source that called out to him. Something hard collided against his face. The object broke apart and splattered its contents onto his face.

_A chicken egg... Seriously?_ The teenager thought. He let off a groan as his attempts to wipe the messy stuff off his face. Sure enough, he could a feel at least a dozen more eggs splattered on his clothes consisting of a black, sleeveless hoodie half-unzipped, revealing a white undershirt, his pair of blue jeans, white trainers and a black cap worn inverted.

_(Scene froze)_

_Hi there. You're probably wondering what's going on here. Let me introduce myself. My name is David Konoko. I'm currently living in Accumula Town of the Unova region in a small apartment. As to why eggs are being thrown at me, well..._

_First off, (how do I put this?) I can combine or morph with my Pokemon. That is it. I'm not completely sure how did it happens but it did. It feels kind of weird and sort of cool at first, being able to gain its special traits, moves and stats and appearance as well, but with the constant criticism I receive on a daily basis, I stopped using it a long time ago._

_Unfortunately, that did little to stop it though._

_(Scene unfroze)_

'_I guess a guy just can't stroll along without having to take this crap."_ The teenage groaned. He was tired, hungry and in desperate need for a shower. He quickly ran off attempting to avoid the angry voices and flying eggs.

"That's right. You better run."

"Creatures like you shouldn't even exist."

"Run to the forest where you belong."

"What a FREAK!"

'_Shut up! Just shut up!" _I thought angrily, pressing my hands against my ears. His tired legs carried him over to a small apartment. Not bothering to greet the landlady, who walked past him, he walked up to the door, panting.

Catching his breath, David stuck his hand into his pocket, fishing out a key for the door. He slotted the key in and turned it, giving off a few clicks. He turned the knob and entered his apartment.

The apartment itself wasn't very big, consisting of only the main room and bathroom. The main room has pale yellow walls and a white floor and ceiling. A miniature kitchen resides at a corner with a miniature oven, a few cupboards, a sink and a few plates on the counter. There was a foldable couch at the centre with a small wooden table in front of it with a small laptop on it.

David felt something shaking in his pocket. He reached for it and pulled out small sphere that's displays a red colour on the upper part of the sphere and the bottom a part was white colour. A black line was placed at the centre with a white button. David pressed the button and it expanded.

"Alright pal, I'll let you out now."

David pressed the button and the sphere opened with a 'pop' sound and a red energy emerged from the sphere. This red energy settled down on the table and revealed its true form.

The creature is relatively short at a height of 80cm. It has a large pink head reminiscent of a helmet, adorned with green stripes, a black star-like marking or hole on the front, and a swirled shape in the back, with its eyes in a shadowed crevice giving the appearance of an annoyed pout. The rest of its body consists of blue, segmented cloth-like tufts, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back.

The creature's crossed its arms, staring at its trainer who raised his hands, an annoyed look on his face and sighed.

"Look, Actaro. I know how much you hate being in there but I think that we'll get more unnecessary attention if they see us."

The creature relaxed its posture, glancing at his trainer. Noticing the stains and bits of egg shells on him, an apologetic look appeared on the creature's face and resorted to something that could relief his trainer from the stress: slipping under his clothes and crawling over his upper body.

David tried to hold back the ticklish feeling as his Pokemon crawled on his bare body but let's off a chuckle.

"All right Actaro. That's enough." The creature lets of a nod and jumped of his trainer onto the table.

(Scene Pause)

_This is my only Pokemon and my best friend, an Accelgor, or 'Actaro' as I like to call him. We met at Route 8 when he was a Shelmet and when I was just 8 years old. We quickly enjoyed each other's presence. He's a bit stubborn but he's overall a good friend to have. Like me, Actaro was not well-accepted among the other Pokemon and would often get attacked for it. Unlike me, he's still under the impression that morphing us together is cool and would often bug me into doing it again. Of course, I wouldn't agree to it_

(Scene play)

"Alright, Actaro, I'm gonna take a shower now." With that David left for the bathroom.

The Accelgor stretched its body, feeling relief overcome his small cooped up in that metal ball did little to appeal him, which led to his resentment to pokeballs. He's in the mood to run around and that's just what he did.

The Pokemon jumped about freely, although he was careful to avoid any objects on the way. He would also jump onto the walls, which is relatively easy thanks to his 'Sticky Hold' ability.

A series of bangs came out of nowhere; startling the Pokemon and making it lose its momentum. Panicking, Actaro flailed about as his body slammed onto the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Hey kiddo, rent's due tomorrow. You better have your money ready or I'm gonna kick your sorry ass outta here."

The Accelgor peeled his face off the wall; he was still giddy from that crash earlier. He rubbed his head, attempting to ease the pain.

Instead, however, it got worse and it also has a weird effect on him as well. He could hear voices, three voices to be exact, in his head although he couldn't decipher what they're talking about aside from that fact that we're arguing.

"_Look. I got this,"_ One of the voices, the loudest of the three, spoke, "_I don't need you idiots interfering and messing it up like you both always do." _There was silence, but only for a moment. _"I'm terribly sorry about that, Sir. I'm here to inform you that you and your trainer has been qualified for the Pokemorph Academy. We've kept an eye on the both of you and confirmed that you have carried the Gijinka ability. In the academy, there will be other students and their Pokemon that carry the same ability like your trainer and yourself. We can help you train to improve these abilities. Tomorrow, we will send one of our teachers to come over to your area to test your abilities. There, your trainer can inform us on where he wants to join or not. Please, be sure to inform your trainer about this. We've tried to reach your trainer but he seems to have a lot on his mind so I don't want to add any more stress to him. Have a nice day...there, that's how you inform your..._

The message was cut off, not that the informant had anything else to say.

Actaro thought about what he heard. An academy for people and Pokemon like him and his trainer? The thought seemed almost too good to be true. Should he inform his trainer? What if the message was faked? The Pokemon continued to ponder.

This was cut short as David emerged from the bathroom. He changed his attire to a black, sleeveless shirt with orange line at the centre and around the v-neck area and a black pair of knickerbockers.

"Actaro, was that the landlady?" The Pokemon nodded.

"She wants me to pay the rent?" The Pokemon nodded again

David sighed and pulled out his wallet from his pocket. He opened it and looked through his contents.

"I honestly don't think I can be able to pay for it again," David sighed again, "I still can't find a job and nobody wants to help me. My Arceus, this is so frustrating!" The teenager placed his hands on his head and collapsed on the sofa, hoping to will his frustrations away though sleeping.

The Accelgor looked at his trainer pitifully, forgetting what happened earlier. He hopped slowly, wanting to comfort his trainer. However, with all that jumping he's been doing and colliding against the wall, he felt the need to rest his body to recover himself and regain his strength. He climbed onto his trainer and rests his body on his chest and fell asleep.

Author's notes:

Ok. There's the first chapter for my story. It's gonna be an OC story. I'll only accept OCs via PM. I'll add the template for the OC on my profile as soon as possible.

Until then, farewell for now.


	2. I have a a cousin?

**Pokemorph Academy**

**Chapter 1: I have a cousin?**

"Alright, Actaro, use Giga Drain!" The teenager called out.

The Shell Out Pokemon pressed its arms together, concentrating. His entire body, save for his head, and the cross shape on his head gave off a green glow while his eyes glow red. Its ribbon-like extensions of its membrane rose up and shot at the opponent, wrapping around it.

The Purrloin let off a cry of pain as her energy began to drain at a rapid rate. She found her attempts to remove the membrane futile and movement difficult. Also, it gave her an uncomfortable, sticky feeling.

"Come on Purr-chan. Counter that disgusting thing with Fury Swipes." The cat Pokemon's trainer, identified as Samantha, called out. At the same time, the membrane started to slowly release his grip around his opponent as they were retracted and the green glow faded.

The Purrloin summoned her remaining strength to stand up, her claws extending and glowing white. She lunged at her opponent, swinging her claws ferociously.

Unfortunately for her, the opponent, like the rest of his species, are exceptionally fast. No matter how hard she tried, she is unable to land a single hit on him and found herself even more drained of her energy.

"Time to end this battle. Use Swift attack." A confident smile plastered on David's face.

The Bug-type complied as a white orb of energy formed on one of his hands.

Samantha grew worried and started to panic, clutching onto her brunette hair.

"Use Shadow Claw."

The Purrloin's claws extended again, this time coated with a dark blue aura. She lunged at her opponent again.

"No way!" David yelled.

Accelgor pulled back his arm carrying the orb before bringing it forward again. Several golden stars appeared from the orb, striking down at the opponent.

The Purrloin , her attention diverted to the stars, started to fight them off despite her trainer's protests. Unfortunately, there was too many for her to handle and finally collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"PURR-CHAN!" The brunette shrieked as she picked her Pokemon, glaring at her opponent.

David chuckled sheepishly, slowly raising his hand.

"Good Game?"

The girl huffed and left to the nearest Pokemon centre. David just scratched the back of his head.

"At least, she isn't calling me a frea..Doh!."

He was cut short when he felt something hit against his neck. He turned around to find a Pokeball lying on the grass. Glaring at the object for a brief second, he turned his attention towards another teenager.

"Damn. I was hoping to capture you." The teen said with a smirk on his face.

David let off a sigh. He doesn't have the time to hear whatever he has to say and started to walk further away from him with his Pokemon on his back, ignoring him.

"I'm surprise that the government hasn't taken any action to capture you yet. I can imagine all the top scientists just begging to dissect your pathetic, little body to find out your little secret. Good riddance."

* * *

><p>'<em>I hope the landlady isn't here today. I completely forgot about the rent.'<em>

Sure enough, the moment David turned around the corner, he could see her as clear as day. He quickly went back behind the corner with his back (His Accelgor is on his head now), letting off a quiet curse.

Peeking out of the corner, with his Pokemon mimicking his movements, David notice the landlady wasn't paying attention to him. Instead, she was paying attention towards the man in front of her. She didn't seem to carry that grouchy expression like she always does. In fact, she's smiling, joking about like some young girl.

As for the man himself, compared to the landlady, he is noticeably taller by a few centimetres. He looks younger too, almost reaching the twenties. His black hair is noticeably long on his head. His attire was plain, consisting of a black collared t-shirt, black jeans and a beanie. From his expression, David could tell that the man was enjoying his conversation.

Noticing the man taking a short glance at him, David quickly hid behind the wall, panicking.

'_Crap! Did he see me? He's probably gonna tell the landlady and she gonna come and nag my head off until I got her rent money or kick me out. Crap! What should I do?'_

Daring himself to take another look around the corner, he found the man to be missing and the landlady walk to his direction.

He quickly slipped back behind the wall, panicking even more.

'_CRAP! What do I do? What do I do? What do I...'_

"You know kid," a masculine voice spoke softly; "It's not right for guys like you to spy on old ladies like her. I think the girls at the restaurant are much cuter and more of your type."

"..."

* * *

><p>David never felt so afraid in his life.<p>

That little comment had cause him to trip over and fall to the ground. He noticed that the source of that comment was from that man the landlady was talking to.

David, since they are much closer, was able to better analyse the new comer. There is a noticeable scar on his chin and dark green eyes. He still retains his smile. Whether if it's because he is naturally happy or he finds it amusing to scare teenagers and children in general, he's not so sure.

While the 14 year old found himself frozen with fear, Actaro glared at the new arrival. He jumped and lunged at the opponent, tackling him in the stomach, causing the new arrival to temporarily lose his balance.

"Man, that thing has quite a bit off power in it, huh?" David didn't move.

The stranger chuckled and spoke.

"I'm not here to hurt you, ok?"

" H-how did you..." David's stuttering was quickly cut off by an elderly voice.

"My my Lucas. I see you have found your cousin." The Landlady spoke.

David choked on his own saliva. "C-c-cousin!"

The teenage suddenly got yanked up from the ground. A strong arm wrapped around his neck and a hard fist rubbing against the top his head.

"Yeah, that's right miss. I had decided to give him a surprise and I think it worked a little too good." The young man, now identified as Lucas, responded with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Can't somebody tell me what's going on?" David complained. He could feel a huge headache starting to form.

"Actaro! Help me!" The Bug-type shook his head.

While he kept his guard up, Actaro felt that he could trust the young man. Also, attacking in front of the Landlady is not the smartest move to make.

'_Traitor'_ David grumbled.

"Alright cuz! How 'bout we take stroll to relive the good old times. Goodbye ma'am." Lucas walked off with a struggling David still trapped in his arm and the Accelgor following after them.

"Alright! Take care you two!" The Landlady wave her hand goodbye before resuming to her normal duties.

* * *

><p>The two humans, and a Pokemon, stopped at a clearing. Lucas released the younger male who proceeded to distance himself further away from him, panting as well.<p>

Lucas chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Too much strength?" David glared at Lucas who ignored it.

"Anyway, with her out of the way..," Lucas took a battle stance, a confident smirk on his face; "Show me your Gijinka ability."

David blinked a few times while still panting and his Pokemon copied this action simultaneously.

"Excuse me?" Lucas rolled his eyes

"Your Gijinka ability."

"Ginki?" Lucas just facepalmed.

"Gijinka!" Lucas repeated, "You know, that transmorphing method."

David blinked for a moment before letting off an "Oohh!"

"I still don't get you." Lucas rolled his eyes, both amused and annoyed.

"Nice try kiddo. But you're not getting off that easily."

David sighed.

"I haven't used that cursed ability in years."

"Just focus, form a triangle with your hands and say "Gijinka"."

"Wait. Why am I doing this? Why am I following your orders when we just recently met?"

Lucas let off a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Just do it already."

"I won't until you explain what's going on."

Lucas grumbled under his breath. He didn't think the teen would be so stubborn about this. He took a deep breath to calm his swelling anger and confronted the teenager once more.

"Look, kid. I don't like to do this..." David noticed several pitch-black particles forming on the man's hand. The particles swirled around each other and combining together, forming a large orb of dark-purple energy.

'_Wait, does that mean...'_ David thought

"...but I guess I got no choice. Ghost-type move: Shadow Ball!"

Lucas swung his hand back before bringing it forward, flinging the dark-purple energy orb.

Panicking, David jumped out of the way. The energy orb exploded upon contact with the ground, sending smaller particles flying in all directions. David let off a grunt as a few of the particles clashed against his skin.

Noticing that his trainer got hurt, Actaro jumped towards David. He pressed his hand on him, shaking him slightly.

"D-don't worry Actaro. I'm fine." The teen glared at Lucas.

"Dude! What's your beef, man? Why the hell are you doing this?" David yelled at the older man, dismissing the fact that he was able to perform an attack like that.

"Fight me." David remained in his current spot and stood up, choosing to remain silent.

"Ghost-type move: Shadow Ball!" Lucas threw another energy orb.

Actaro clung onto his trainer as David jumped to the side to avoid the deadly sphere.

"It's your choice, kid."

David glanced at his Pokemon then at his body and found himself shaking with anger. He could feel his temper starting to rise as the number of frustrating memories came to him all at once.

Despite this, he lets off a near-silent chuckle.

"It doesn't get any better than this. Huh?" Lucas raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"My life practically became a living shithole since that cursed ability entered into my life. My friends abandoned me. My father wants me dead. Receiving death threats like no tomorrow No one wants to help me save for the landlady. The list can go on you know. Now, I'm being attacked by someone shares this cursed ability with me for no reason."

Lucas glanced at the teenager as David closed his eyes, concentrating.

He pressed his fingers together, forming the outline of a triangle.

He opened his eyes and yelled out "Gijinka!"

The Accelgor's body gave of a bright glow as his body transforms into pure white energy. This energy rose up, through the triangle formation, forming a triangle shape on David's chest. David's body began to glow brightly, forcing Lucas to shield his eyes.

* * *

><p>In what appears to be a white room, David stood at the centre with his arms spread out.<p>

His clothes (save for his black underwear) and hair were gone as they have being absorbed in to David's now slightly shorter body. His skin turned pitch-black, appearing moist and stick. From the glowing triangle on David's chest, several blue-covered strips of special membrane shot out of the triangle, wrapping around him with two of them hanging out from the back of David's neck area. His head began to expand to a good extent, bursting through the strips wrapped around it. The head consists of a thick skin that was mostly pink covering the entire head, save for the eyes. The head continues to expand causing the pink skin to tear forming a cross in between the two green lines. The back of the head lengthened to a good length before curling into a spiral shape.  
>-(line break)-<p>

The bright light faded as the newly-formed pokemorph stood, glaring at his opponent. He took on a fighting stance and motioning Lucas to come forward.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

OK, now we're getting to the good bit and an OC debut. I feel so accomplished. :P

OC debut: Lucas from BloodStarGeneral (sorry 'bout having to make him a little OOC (^^)'. Hope you don't mind)

All reviews will be greatly accepted unless they're flames. Tell me if there's any mistakes and I'll correct them.

11/3/12: Made some changes.

Until the next update farewell.

-Just AJ


	3. You in?

**Pokemorph Academy**

**Chapter 2: You in?**

'_This is bad.' _Luke thought, _'I didn't expect him to have emo issues. Plus, he has a typing advantage over me. This is just not my day.'_

* * *

><p>While in his fighting stance, even though most of his attention is focus on Luke, David started analysing his own body.<p>

'_This feels so weird but so familiar at the same time. My skin feels so moist and sticky with all these...'bandages' wrapped around me Yet ,I don't feel restricted in terms of movement. In fact, I feel much lighter and there is a constant flow of energy inside of me. I can recall some Actaro's knowledge on Pokemon attacks and a few of his memories (thank god he didn't break anything at my apartment).For some reason, it felt good.'_

'_Could it be that I'm starting to like it again?'_

"It's about time." David's train of thought was cut off by Luke's statement.

David shook his head, attempting to clear his head and retain his focus on his opponent.

'_It's so obvious that he is a Pokemorph. Yet, he looks no different from anyone else. He could be a psychic-type meaning that I have the typing advantage over him. Still, he's probably got some trick up his sleeve.'_

Luke glanced at the opponent, wondering what's keeping him from attacking.

"Since you aren't gonna attack. I'm gonna move first. Dark-Type move: Dark Pulse."

Luke locked his hands together, with his pointer finger and thumb pressed together. A ring consisting of pitch-black coloured energy surrounded him. The ring then broke up into small projectiles and shot towards the opponent.

David's eyes widen, realising what is happening.

'_Shit!'_ David ran around the opponent, his body performed twists and jumps to avoid the dark projectiles.

"_He boasts impressive speed and agility."_ Luke noted.

'_Ok. I'm gonna strike down hard and back away in case of a counter-attack." _David thought.

"Bug-Type move: U-turn."

Dodging the last projectile, David took a huge leap towards Luke. Curling his body into a ball, David began to fall while his body start to spin rapidly, a blue aura surrounding him.

The attack connected as Luke gave off a grunt. David smirked at the pained expression on Luke's face. He took a huge leap, pushing Luke further away from him. His body bent backwards; about to perform a back flip, his palms gave off a bright glow.

"Ground-type move: Spikes."

David's body, which is upside-down at this point, spun again. Several spikes came out form his palms and littered the clearing. He landed on a tree and clung onto it.

'_Heh heh. Let's see you get over this."_ He thought.

Luke let off a groan. He mopped his face of any sweat flowing down his face. He then noticed the layer of spikes, littering the area.

'_So, he used spikes to restrict my movements. I guess the only way around it is to jump over it.' _Luke leaped forward.

'_Fool'_. David closed his eyes. His entire body (save for his head) gave off a green glow. The two ribbon-like extensions of his membrane rose up and shot at the opponent, wrapping around him.

"Grass-Type move: Giga Drain."

'_Shit. Should've seen that one coming.'_

Luke groaned as he struggled against the membrane wrapped around his upper-body, arms and legs. He could feel his energy depleting rapidly and his struggles slowed down.

'_He seems weak enough. In fact, my next move maybe considered being overkill but it'll do.'_

"That was for that painful noogie earlier." Luke, now too weak to move, slowly glanced at his opponent.

David closed his eyes, his palms pressed together. The green glow on his body faded. He opened his eyes again and slowly separated his palms; a small orb of blue-white coloured energy formed in between them and is slowly increasing in size as the palms separated themselves further.

Luke's eyes widen._ 'Shit! That better not be what I think it is."_

Once the orb grew to a considerable size, David leaped forward towards Luke.

"THIS is for attacking me earlier. Fighting-type move: Focus Blast!"

'_NO!'_

David swung the energy orb at his opponent. The orb struck against the opponent causing a huge explosion, sending powerful shockwaves which tore the blue strips of membrane wrapped around Luke and David as well as repelling the layer spikes and the two combatants.

Luke's body collided against several trees, creating a small pathway of broken trees stumps. He attempts to regain his focus and his body is engulfed in a colourless aura. Colliding against yet another tree, Luke fell into a state of unconscious.

David fell towards the ground. His body bounced against the hard ground and fell again forming a cloud of dust and dirt around him.

David let off a groan. He glanced straight up at the sky as his body glowed brightly. In the next couple of seconds, David was back to normal and fully clothed. An orb of pure white energy rose from David's chest where a white triangle once formed. The orb began to take shape, forming into the Bug-type Pokemon.

Actaro let off a grunt as could feel the effects of the Focus Blast on his small body.

David rose up from his position, looking at the exhausted Bug-type Pokemon.

"Actaro. Do you think we overdid it?" The Accelgor nodded.

"(Sigh). Great. Knowing my luck, a bunch of his friends are gonna come after me and beat the crap outta me for pulverising their friend. I guess we have to go and find him now. If we leave him for dead, then we'r...I'm what everyone called me: A monster."

David slowly stood on his feet and picked up his Pokemon and leaped at the long trail of tree stumps.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke! You out there man! LUKE!"<p>

David sighed. He didn't think that he could have trouble finding this guy. He heard the soft rustling of grass and twigs and turned to find his Pokemon with a panicky expression.

"Ah! Actaro Did you find him?" The Shell Out Pokemon nodded.

"Alright then lead the way." Actaro nodded again and went back into the grass with his trainer behind him.

* * *

><p>"LUKE! Where are yo-Woah!"<p>

David noticed that his foot collided against something hard, causing his body to trip and fall over and landed on the object. A loud grunt occurred.

David's ears perked up at the sound and lifted himself up to get a better look at the peculiar object.

'_Crap! That's Luke alright." _David let off a sigh, noticing the amount of bruises and cuts on his face and arms.

"Gor!" David turned his attention towards his Pokemon to find another Pokemon being carried on his back.

The Pokemon has a fox-like appearance. Its body is 70 centimetres long and mainly slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. Its eyelids and circular "eyebrow" markings are red and possess a ruff of black fur around its neck, bushy tail and limbs tipped with red. It too was covered in bruises and scars albeit in a more serious condition.

"That's his Pokemon?" Actaro nodded.

David sighed. "Well as a Pokemorph's partner, it has absorbed a majority of the damage taken. I think Luke can handle a few boo-boos."

David's hand reached into some of Luke's pockets, pulling out iconic sphere that was well-known to everyone.

The sphere fired a red beam at the injured Pokemon, causing it to turn into a form of red-colored energy. The energy was retracted into the sphere which shrunk in size.

"_That should stabilize its condition for now. Now for the big guy. (Sigh)"_

"Hey! Actaro. Help me out here." The Bug-type looked at his trainer with a horrified expression.

"Don't act like that!" Actaro looked at his trainer then at the larger, seemingly more heavier trainer. It knew exactly what to do.

"What the...? Actaro! Cut it out." The Accelgor leaped towards his trainer and dove into his pocket. He pulled out a sphere of his own and leaped away from his trainer.

"Actaro. You better not..." Too late. The Pokemon bumped his head on the button on the sphere. His body turned into a form of red energy and disappeared into the Pokeball.

David growled in frustration. He picked up the Pokeball and pressed the button several times. Nothing happened.

'_(Sigh) Great! Of all the times when you DO want to be in your Pokeball...'_

David grumbled. He lifted the unconscious man on his back and carried him all the back to town.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later...<em>

Luke groaned as he felt a large headache starting to swell. He lifted himself but settled back down when the pain overwhelmed him.

"Hey! You woke up." Luke turned to find David sitting by the table with his Pokemon and laptop on it.

"H-how long was I out?" Luke muttered weakly, rubbing his head.

"Two days I believe." Luke's body suddenly shot up; his eyes widen in surprise.

"T-two days!" Luke's startled response caught the two residents by surprise.

"That's two days more than I expect for this test to complete. Shit! Sakura will never let me hear the end of it." Luke jumped off the bed, starting to panic.

"Wait a minute here! What test?" Luke turned towards the younger teen, annoyed.

"They didn't tell you?" David shook his head.

Luke let off a sigh and reached for his pocket and pulled out his pokegear. He flipped open the device and pressed the button.

A few seconds later, a young woman appeared on the screen. She sports pale blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a hair clip with a flower on top. She wears a pair of black framed glasses over her pale blue eyes and her skin was smooth.

"Hello?"

"Dammit Sakura. I thought you told him already!" Luke growled in annoyance.

"Who?"

"The FNG dammit" (David: FNG? Really? -_-')

"Oh! Well, I can assure you that I did inform his Pokemon about it. Maybe the two idiots did something about it."

"That may be...Wait! His Pokemon?" Luke turned his attention to the Bug-type Pokemon and David did the same.

"Actaro, what did they tell you?" The Pokemon shrugged causing a few sweatdrop icons to form on the three trainers' heads.

"Well," Sakura started, "I guess we can't blame him for not remembering. I understand that David's past events has been unsettling for the both of them so it's natural for him to focus on his trainer's well being instead."

'_Yet, he decided to ditch me when I asked for his help.'_

Sakura's ears perked at the comment and suppressed a small giggle. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"David. What I've explained to your Pokemon is that we've been keeping tabs on you for quite a while now and now that you've reached the specific requirements. We would request your enrollment in to the Pokemorph Academy. It's not compulsory but we highly recommended it."

"It's not much of an academy," Luke pointed out, "It's more of 'training for a few hours and then slacking off for the rest of the day' kind of thing."

"Luke!" Sakura practically yelled at the man.

"What? Maybe he doesn't like academic work or excessive training."

"Keeping tabs on me, huh?" Sakura and Luke glanced at the 15-year old teen whose expression was unreadable.

"May I ask..how long?" His voice was a bit shaky. Sakura remained silent as did Luke.

"Were you 'keeping tabs on me' when my mother got slaughtered right in front of me? (Sakura: Well..we.. ^^") Were you 'keeping tabs on me' when my father tried to kill me? (Luke: Alright kiddo. Settle down now. 0_0") Were you 'keeping tabs on me' when..."

David felt two strips of a moist, paper-like material wrapped around his mouth. At this point, David stopped his talking and turned to the source: His Accelgor who shook his head at his trainer.

Realizing his growing anger, David took a few deep breaths to tone it down. He looked at the two people with a calm expression.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"No." Sakura cut him off. "We're the ones (Luke: We're?) who should be apologising. But, even if we did send in help, it's already too late." David nodded.

Sakura felt a pang of guilt but shrugged it off.

"So what will it be kid?" Luke started, extending his hand towards the teen. "You in?"

David glanced at the hand before turning away. "I don't know."

"Think of it this way," Sakura stated, "if you were to leave, you would not be subjected to your constant, daily misfortunes and they would quickly forget about you. Even if that's not the case, at least you would be able to better protect yourself should you get attacked."

"Well..." David trailed off.

"Come on Cuz. (Sakura: Cuz? David: Long story, don't wanna tell it. -_-')" Luke butted in. "At least try it out. I'm positive that it will be a lot better than that crap you have to put up with everyday."

David let off a sigh. "Fine. It's worth a shot I suppose."

An excited expression formed on Luke's face. He glanced at the blonde and formed a 'V' with is middle and pointer finger. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well David. As the newest member, you shall receive a gift. Luke."

Luke nodded and pulled out a device from his pocket. David recognized the item as the Xtransceiver but with two major changes to its design: the large extension at the side, and a larger screen.

"This is the Xtransceiver 2.5 model," Sakura explained, "It's the standard issue to all members of the Pokemon Academy. It's similar to its predecessors but with a few updates. It can call up to a total of six people simultaneously, receive and send out voice messages, a GPS system just to name a few. Some of these applications have a 3D holographic application and it can store about 200 songs inside for you to play."

"It also comes with a set of earphones." Luke added, offering them to David.

"Thanks." David replied as he took the device and the pair of earphones. "This seems a bit much."

"Nonsense! The Headmaster wants nothing but his students to be happy."

"Headmaster?"

"That will be for another time. David." Sakura said. "For now, judging from the scars and bruises from Luke, the both of you should rest up and let it settle for a while. When you're ready, inform me and I'll get my Pokemon teleport you to me."

"Sure," David replied, "I'm gonna rustle up some food for the both of us."

David turned to the door but glanced back at the young man.

"Right, before I forget..." David reached for his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball and tossed at Luke before walking out of the door.

"Wait. My Zorua!" Luke stated a little surprised.

"Don't tell that you think that you're still under your illusion." Luke chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

The irritated expression on Sakura's face was replaced by a calmer and even a bit cheeky one. She looked at her nervous friend.

"By the way, you've exceeded your time limit. That'll be 50 bucks."

Luke groaned "Don't remind me. I'll give you the cash when we get back."

* * *

><p>"This seems so sudden Actaro." The Shell Out Pokemon looked at his trainer.<p>

"I mean, it's nice to get away from the usual rattata race and meeting people with the same ability does sound a little exciting..."

David stopped on his tracks, glancing at the sky. Actaro copied his actions.

"Now I'm more worried about being able to compete with the others. I never train on my skills and only rely on my emotions to fuel my fighting spirit. If that were the case, then I don't want to rely on it anymore. Getting angered on a daily basis is just too much for me to handle."

David looked at his Pokemon who looked back at him.

"Actaro. Do you think that I...we can do it." The Pokemon nodded almost immediately.

David laughed at his Pokemon. "Of course. You, on the other hand, are just raring to go don't you?" Actaro jumped of his head and flex its muscles in front of David

Both trainer and Pokemon shared a good laugh. Once Actaro climbed onboard his trainer's head, they both walked to the nearest stall, feeling a sense of confidence growing inside them.

Of course, being the rookies they are, they just don't know what to expect.

* * *

><p>'Wipes away sweat'<p>

Phew! That was slightly longer than the previous one at almost 3K! Wow.

With the 12th OC submission, I think I'm gonna put it on hold for now at least.

I really appreciate those who reviewed my story. It's these reviews that really keep a writer going. I hope the others will review as well.

With the 'Introduction' milestone complete, It brings up my next milestone to try to introduce all the OCs you have given at least once. Thank you all. (Hugs X3)

Now which OC shall I bring in next? (pulls out list) Hmmmm...

Until the next update, farewell

-Just AJ


	4. Worse way to start school EVER!

**Pokemorph Academy**

**Worse way to start school...EVER!**

David groaned in discomfort as he felt the hot sun rays beating down on him. David was never fond of anything with a high temperature. He dislikes hot water, he hates and fears fire. In this situation, he would rather dance in the rain and risk catching a cold than stand out under the sun.

Then again, this is what drove him and his Pokemon closer as Actaro has the same feeling as well.

David let off a sigh and readjusted his black cap over his messy black hair such that it is worn in an inverted manner. His attire consists of a black vest that is half-zipped revealing a white undershirt and a pair of light blue jeans secured with a black leather belt. He also wore his newly acquired Xtransceiver 2.5 on his left wrist with its pair of earphones connected and wrapped around his arm. He also carries a sling bag containing his laptop and a few personal items in it.

He picked up his Pokeball, thinking about the creature inside it before returning it to his pocket.

"Hey, Senior Luke. You ready?" David called out.

"Settle down, Cuz. I'm not the man I use to be when you kicked my ass (Also, don't tell anyone about it)." David looked back to find his senior imitating an elderly man and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Senior Luke. Cut it out and don't call me 'Cuz'." David was firm and serious about it.

"Aww. You're no fun (DX)" Luke pouted which led to David rolling his eyes again.

Luke looked at his attire. "That again?"

David shot him a confused expression.

"You've been wearing that attire since yesterday. I think you even wore it to sleep. Don't you have anything else to wear?" Luke asked.

David sighed for this is the second time that they've talked about it today.

"I told you. I've sold a majority of my possessions so that I can pay my rent."

"You still have that laptop. That could have earned you a pretty penny."

"Yeah well... Call me a sucker for technology."

Both Pokemorphs stood in silence until David brought up a question.

"So...where is this 'Pokemorph Academy' you speak of? Are there non-Pokemorphs there too? What's the climate like? (I hate hot days)"

Ok...scratch that. A few questions actually.

"Well, Cuz (David: Stop calling me 'cuz')," Luke started, "All I know is that the Academy is located on the west side of an island which is surrounded by forests. The island itself is surrounded by sharp rocks and is located near the equator so there are no seasons there (David: Say what?). To answer your second question, The east side of the island has a small town which mostly consists of the relatives of the Pokemorphs as well as a few others who are generally ok with our abilities. Although, with how business has improved lately, we may be getting a few more for the upcoming months"

"Does anyone else outside of that island know about it." David asked

"If you're referring to the academy, then no. Only the Pokemorphs and some of their relatives are aware of it. For the island, we've gotten a few traders to sell their goods to us daily and we've been offered a large sum of money by a few big companies to start a business there but the Headmaster turned them down to keep the us safe."

"The Headmaster is the ruler as well?"

"Not by choice. It just came. When the first batch of students came in, those related to them and still supports them expressed their concern for them to the Headmaster and wished to live with them to see how their training go. The Headmaster, then, gave the first batch their first assignment: To build a small village from scratch. I've heard that it took about seven months to finish and was dubbed as the Daiyamo Village with the Headmaster as his ruler.

"So, uh. When do we leave? What you've told made me really interested in this Academy and I wanna see it for myself.

"Glad to see your enthusiasm as opposed to yesterday." Luke glanced at David. Noticing a slightly depressing aura around the 14-year old, panicked a little and took a step away.

A soft smile appeared on David, which caught Luke by surprise. A few soft chuckles followed.

"You're right. Senior Luke." David said. "All I ever wanted was to live a normal life, to be accepted my normal people, to be known as a trainer rather than a beast."

Luke looked down, noting that David's clutched hand was shaking with anger with a few veins appearing on it. He wisely took a few more steps away.

"Then, it came to me last night that they'll never accept me. Even if, by some random chance, that I lose my Gijinka ability, I'll still be forever known as the Boy who became the Beast. It's kinda like fate, ya know. Destined to be rejected by his own people by something that is not his fault."

Luke looked at David with a look of pity. He's heard the same sob story before but the way David put it had a much deeper impact such that he could almost feel the emotional pain he endured for so many years.

Stepping forward, he paced a confronting hand on David's shoulder. The depressing aura lifted and the veins on David's hand sunk back into his flesh.

"If you ask me David," Luke spoke, his voice was calm and gentle, "You've got your people wrong. Your people are at the Academy. There, you'll be treated with equality and fairness. No longer will you have to endure through this Cuz (David:(Sigh) -.-') since there will be others like you."

"I guess the reason to why I agreed to it would be to find someone who understands me and accepts me. And...maybe someone who likes me for who I am rather than what I become." David added quietly.

Luke nodded in agreement. Silence settled in between the two as the day grew hotter to David's discomfort and annoyance. Luke pulled out his Pokegear.

"I'll contact Sakura right now."

* * *

><p>Pokemorph Academy, 30 mins later<p>

Calculating light red eyes scanned the open lobby. A seemingly evil grin plastered on his face. Digging his hand onto a pocket, he fished out a notepad and a pencil and proceeded to note down his findings.

_(tap)(tap) Hello? Is this thing on? It better be. Ah OK. (Clears throat) Hello to all of my future victi-I mean friends. If you are curious about that handsome guy behind the recorder, then wait no longer for I, Louis the Great, shall explain it to you so listen carefully. I was out there, minding my own business when some cocky fool went up to me and said "Yo dude. You think you're all that, foo? I'm gonna beat your sorry ass to the ground. Nigga." So we use our gijinka and I kicked __**his**__ sorry ass down to the ground. Heck, maybe even further down than that. So anyways, after I gave him the lesson he oh so rightfully deserves, he just fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness. He also begged me to attend his so called academy to show off my legendary gijinka skills to set a wonderful example to all those who started out as well. Of course I accepted since he refused to get up until I agree. Also, even the strongest of warriors need a bit of help now and then. So here I am._

The figure looked around the lobby again, looking for the potential targets this academy has to offer.

He turned his attention to the first one.

About six feet in height with white hair with colours of red and grey reaching down to the base of the neck and over the eyes (Louis pondered if he is able to see through it). A regular build with broad shoulders making him appear stronger and most of his muscle focused in his legs and arms. A series of scratches on his arms tells us that he is an experienced user of the Gijinka technique. He is currently taking a bite out of a Pecha Berry in his hand while a book occupied his other.

Louis looked at the person with disgust.

'_Ugh. That form just screams of seriousness. Hee Hee. I'll just have to change that when I have the time. I wonder if he has a temper...'_

Louis continued to scramble notes on his notebook and looking for other victims.

His red eyes noticed a pair of teens located further away from him. A boy and a girl. From their white hair, Louis could tell that they're related. The boy gave a look of concern, seemingly comforting the girl. Louis could barely make out his appearance as his back was facing him. As for the girl, she looked nervous. Her white, long hair flowed down to her back, with a pair of sapphire eyes. Several people had approached her and her brother and she would just turn away, blushing.

Louis smiled. She falls under the category of his favourite victims. So shy, helpless and a possibility that she might be afraid of her own shadow. Oh the joys in hearing her scream at what he might plan out for her.

'_I could just walk up to them and bashed their heads together when they least expect it. Nah, too easy. I'll have to come up with something special for these two.' _

He jolted down his notes and placed them back in his pocket, feeling a sense of pride swelling inside him. More than a dozen thoughts ran through his mind on how to execute his plans.

"Here ya go Cuz. You'll just have to wait here."

"For the last time, don't call me that."

Louis and a few others looked at the newest arrivals to the lobby. One of them looked like he's the same age as him. Louis noted the teen's seemingly affirmation with the colour lack since his vest, hat and sling bag are of the said colour. He looked annoyed.

Louis smirked. Another potential member to add to his list of 'favourite' victims. What could better than hearing girls scream than hearing those with a hot temper throwing curses at him. Very satisfying indeed.

'_In fact.' _Louis thought,_ 'Let's give him a welcoming present.'_

Louis reached for his Pokeball and pressed the button, releasing the creature inside.

The creature looked like a black, humanoid and doll-like. It has three spikes on its head and a long zigzag-shaped ribbon hanging down from its head. It has a zipper-like mouth, long, three-fingered hands and short, stubby legs, and has a yellow, brush-like tail.

The Pokemon looked at his trainer, awaiting his orders.

"Hey Imp. See that dude over there." The Doll-like pokemon turned to the direction of Louis's finger. The creature turned back and nodded.

"How about giving him the old classic. If you catch my drift."

The Doll looked at the boy then at his trainer. He nodded and vanished before Louis's eyes.

* * *

><p>David sighed. Despite being his senior, Luke appears to be as cheeky as some of the people he met back home. He hopes that his other seniors are not like him.<p>

He then felt a strange presence followed by something gripping onto his underwear. He turned around to find no one nearby. He turned back when his senior asked if there is something wrong.

"It's nothing, Senior Luke."

David then felt his underwear being pulled from behind more forcefully accompanied by the very uncomfortable feeling in his lower body.

"...the Hell?" David could feel something behind him. He brought his hands behind him and felt a piece of clothing that is his underwear and something or someone is trying to pull it over him.

Those in lobby looked at the scene before them. A few of them grinned in amusement others looked annoyed and the rest are just surprised.

There was an odd one out of the group who is lying on the floor, laughing loud enough to put any Exploud to shame. Several pairs of eyes fell on him as well.

Luke recognized him immediately. Sporting a pale-ish complexion, and a massive grin to boot. Very dark blue hair. Quite small for his age.

"Louis." He called out.

"Yes, sir" Louis had barley gotten those words out in between his laughter.

"Call off you Banette right now." Luke ordered.

Once Louis laughter had died down (Which took about twenty minutes), he retracted his Pokemon to David's relief as he tucked away his underwear.

"Louis. Remember what Sakura talked with you."

"Yeah. Yeah" Louis waved his hand dismissively. "You're no fun."

David glared at the retreating figure. Once, he's completely out of sight, David relaxed a little and decided to take a stroll around the compound to take his mind of the recent event.

Unfortunately for him, what just happened a few minutes quickly became a hot topic among the other members of the academy. He could feel several pairs of eyes and a dozen fingers looking and pointing at him. It wasn't until he found a quiet spot in the campus completely empty of student did he felt at peace.

'_Just like back at home but with a more humiliating topic.'_ He thought.

"Attention Attention," A voice called out through the speakers. David recognised the voice from Sakura. "All members are to report to the Hall located near the west of the lobby. I repeat. All members are to report to the Hall located near the west of the lobby."

David sighed. He was so comfortable in his quiet little spot. He left for the hall.

The lobby was almost empty by the time David reached the place. He scurried towards the group entering the Hall.

* * *

><p>The best word to describe the hall was MASSIVE. David swore that his entire town could live here in relative comfort. The layout of the hall was simple consisting a large wooden floor with a stage in front and a electronic board hung on the wall where the stage is at.<p>

David assumes that the stage hosts a majority of the battles there.

There are several teachers there too who are arranging us into out seating positions. The new guys sat on the right side of the hall while the others sat on the left side of the hall.

David took a glance at my on cohort to find that it wasn't as big as he thought it was with fifteen people including me. The group on the other side had a few more people but the overall size of the group wasn't any better than his own.

One of the teachers walked up to the stage. He wore a grey vest over a white t-shirt and a pair of trousers. His attire also consists of a red bandana wrapped around his head and a pair of glasses.

The teacher adjusted his glasses as he pulled out a microphone from the ground.

"Welcome to the Pokemorph Academy. It brings me great pleasure to find so many students wanting to attend this prestigious school. I'm sure that you're all aware that we are here to help you train and fight with your Gijinka technique. We shall start with a small tournament for the rookies so that you can display your skills to us and any problems that we can work out. I think I've said enough. Let's begin."

David sighed of relief. He was afraid that the teacher would be giving those boring, long speeches.

The teacher took a few steps backs as the electronic board lit up. There, it displayed all the facial pictures of all the new guys to see.

The pictures that moved to the centre leaving it as a single photo. The photo itself flipped over, revealing to be a blank background. The photo split into two and started flashing all the faces of the new guys at a very fast pace.

"And our first challengers will be..."

* * *

><p>Uh...you guys now that Louis is exaggerating, right? ^^'<p>

I could've just finished it last night but I was thinking "Hey, since I've been at it for a while, why not take a break'. And that I did. :P

It seems that my description skills are lacking. ^^" Sorry 'bout that.

OC debut: Louis from ArtemisisSymmetrical

Hikaru and Hikari from BrunaMoonLight (cameo)

Hagane Mushikura from Nightfall00 (cameo)

You could say that this chapter is dedicated to some of those who submitted an OC and reviewed this story as well. (points up) Your reviews are greatly appreciated and this is how I repay you. Then again, this chapter is more focused on Louis so I'll have another chapter in mind that will show the others in detail to make up for it.

BrunaMoonLight: I've kept my promise and now, they're here. Not much though but I'll make up for it. I've given hikari blue eyes. Hope you don't mind since you didn't give me the eye colour.

Nightfall00: Out of the number of people that inspired me to write, you're up there on the list. I'm very grateful when you reviewed my story. Also, can't wait for the next update on your Pokemon Gakuen. No rush though.

ArtemisisSymmetrical: As you can see, your Louis is right here acting like a dick infront of everyone. LOL hope I got the personality right. Be sure to let me know if there's anything wrong. A majority of dedication in this chapter goes to you pal.

If there are any mistakes in this chapter, please be sure to point it out. Thx

Until the next update, farewell

-Just AJ


	5. More of a verbal brawl if you ask me

**Pokemorph Academy**

**More of a verbal brawl if you ask me...**

Everyone present in the massive hall waited in anticipation as the rookies saw their face being flashed several times.

David was nervous. He silently prayed that he won't be picked first.

The cycling process slowed down and eventually made a complete stop, revealing the two competitors.

"...Louis and Athena."

"OH YEAH!" A loud yell erupted from the crowd, causing a few of the members to back away while pressing their palms against their ears.

Louis was estactic. He's gonna show everyone how it's done.

He tore through the crowd to get to the stage and practically swiped the microphone right from the teacher's hand.

"Alright dudes and dudettes," Louis called out, "Are you READY.. for the most epic battle of all time?"

A majority of the rookies remained relatively quiet while the others began cheering and applauding the rookie's bold nature.

Louis's ears perked up at the constant cheering aimed at him. The grin seemingly forever present on his face grew wider.

"Damn right you should." Louis said. "For I (points to himself), Louis the Great, shall completely destroy my opponent in front of your very eyes. Now, where could my opponent be?"

Louis placed an open palm over his eyes and started scanning the sea of attendees. Likewise, the others began searching for their missing comrade.

* * *

><p>David noticed, at the corner of his eyes, a feminine figure walked up into the stage. David couldn't make out her appearance as he was placed further back in the hall.<p>

'_Odd. She was right there and no one noticed.'_

(line break)

"Come on now. Don't be shy. I understand that my power is just too awesome for you to handle but come on pal. Just...Doh!"

Louis flinched as he felt a palm smacked him at the back of his head. He turned around to find a girl who will soon serve as his opponent.

The newcomer stood at about 5'4" to 5'6" and dons long, mid-back length, glossy, thick black hair. Her long, left side side bangs come down to her chin, and curve in a little. Her eyes are a silvery-light bluey- purpley color, and are framed by long, dark lashes. She has delicate features, kind of like a princess or someone you would associate with femininity. Her face is heart-shaped, with a deeply arched and slightly pointed nose. She wears a pair of skinny jeans with and oversized t-shirt with the words "So, I herd U liek MUDKIPz..." on it with the picture of the Mudfish Pokemon as well.

Most of our seniors begun a series of whistles and cat-calls at the sight of the newcomer.

"I'm right here, you dumbass."

Louis quickly recovered from his shock and glanced at his opponent.

'_A pretty face."_ He thought, _'A good one at that but only a pretty face.'_

"Woah there Sweetie (Athena twitched that the newly acquired nickname)," Louis stated, "There is no need to act rash."

Louis stepped forward which made Athena instinctively stepped backward. There is that evil intent from that smile of his that sent shivers down her spine.

"You know...it's a shame to mess up that pretty face of yours. Probably one of the better ones I've seen in my entire life." His tone is almost mocking at her.

'_What the hell is his game? Come Athena. Focus. You're here for a reason."_ The girl clenched her fist tightly and stepped forward.

"I mean," Louis did not bother to notice, "If I could arrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' (points at her) and 'I' (points at himself) together."

Athena's cheeks gave a light shade of red. A few of the regulars snickered at the cheesy pick up line.

"How I just put the 'F' and 'U' together? How about that? "

The regulars broke into a chorus of "OOOHHH!" which echoed throughout the hall.

"Alright! That's enough!" The teacher took the mike from Louis hand.

"We shall commence this battle to begin. I request that the both of you stay at the opposite sides of the stage." Both competitors nodded and did what they're told to do.

The teacher walked to the back of the stage in order to not disrupt the view of the battle with his presence.

"Alright, Gijinkans. Ready your Pokemon."

Both competitors pulled out their Pokeballs.

"And BEGIN!"

A confidant smirk flashed on his face as he opened the device.

"Come on out, Imp"

A white-coloured energy popped out of the sphere, forming the Ghost-type Pokemon: Banette"

"Gijinka!"

Despite making its stage appearance, the Ghost-type disappeared, again, into a form of white-coloured energy. The energy went into Louis chest, forming a white triangle print on it. Louis's body gave off a white glow causing everyone present to shut their eyes.

* * *

><p>Louis spread his arms and legs apart as the transformation took place in a bright room. While still retaining his clothes, Louis' skin turns purple and his hair turned black in colour. His eyes glowed a deeper shade of red. From his mouth, a lone tooth out grew the others as they shrunk to a similar height, giving the appearance of a zipper.<p>

* * *

><p>The bright glow fainted, revealing the transmorphed Ghost-type.<p>

"Now this is more like." Louis began to stretch his body.

Athena looked at her opponent with a little more fear in her eyes. Louis's smile was creepy enough but those glowing red eyes could act as a weapon of their own by piercing through their souls.

"I recognise you. You're the one who decided to play a prank on that innocent guy over there." Athena pointed at David who groaned as he felt several eyes fell on him. He does NOT want to be reminded of that embarrassing event.

"So what?"

"Do you take amusement from another person's suffering?"

"Lighten up sweetie. It's just a harmless prank."

Athena growled as she clutched onto her pokeball before releasing its captive.

"I'll show you. Go Flygon."

White energy emerged from the pokeball, performing back flips as it took form.

A large insect-like dragon Pokémon emerged from the white energy. The creature has a pair of large green rhombus-shaped wings with a unique blue trim, toeless hind legs and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. Its tail has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end and has blue-lensed "goggles" covering its eyes and a pair of green antennae which point back.

"Gijinka"

The Dragon-type returned to its pure energy state to be absorbed into her trainer's lower abdomen, the white triangle formed and a bright light followed.

* * *

><p>Athena's body bent over as a pair of purple and blue, translucent wings sprouted from her back. Two of her fingers on each hand shrunk to a point that they are non-existent and sharp, silver claws of six inches in length. Her long hair forms into a pony-tail like structure, falling to the ground, and her skin turns light blue. Deep blue versions of a special, protective layer of skin covering her eyes. A knee-length, sparkly deep blue dress wrapped around her figure with its layers ripped in a jagged fashion.<p>

* * *

><p>The bright glow faded, revealing the Pokemorph. A few whistles and calls are made. Despite the few odd features on her new form, she still looked quite grand.<p>

"My My. You must be the princess of the academy, aren't you?" Louis started.

"Dude, shut up."

Athena glared at her opponent and leaped in the air. Her wings began to move rapidly to keep herself airborne. She dove after her opponent (who decided to not do anything), the claws on her left hand began to glow.

"Dragon-type move: Dragon Claw"

Athena swung her left hand forward. But, before the attack connected, Louis disappeared before her eyes.

She blinked a few times, trying to digest the recent events when a loud voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Oh the joys in being a Ghost-type Pokemon. I bet that you all are jealous of me, aren't you?"

Athena turned to find the source. She found Louis in a relaxed position while floating in mid-air.

"Now, there is no need to hide your envy. It should be worldwide knowledge that Ghost-type Pokemon are arguably the best in the world. We have many traits that others would just die for." Louis let's off an evil chuckle which did not sit very well with some of the audience members.

Louis stretched his body while exiting from his position. He floated towards his opponents with an evil grin on his face.

"I'll give you an example." He said. "First, you see me. Now, you don't"

Louis faded away from view, save for his sinister grin (like the cat from Alice in Wonderland) but that too faded away.

Athena found herself in a state of panic. She slapped her cheeks lightly in hopes of gain some self-control.

'_Pull yourself together, girl. That bastard is just playing mind games with you. I can't let him win this match. I gotta conceal myself and fast._

Athena leaped into the air once again

"Rock-type move: Sandstorm_'_

The Dragon-type Pokemorph flapped her wings violently, sand particles appeared to be coming from said wings. Also, the air current generated from Athena's wings caused some of the sand to be blown into the student's eyes.

* * *

><p>'<em>Shit.'<em> Sakura cursed. She took out her Pokemon which resembles a clown.

"Mr Mine. Use Barrier" She ordered.

The Pokemon complied and channelled its psychic energy to form an invisible barrier. The sand particles being carried away by the wind outside of the stage dropped to the ground due to the lack of said wind.

* * *

><p>Athena cursed silently at what she had done as well as thanking whoever set up the barrier.<p>

'_Now for the next part..."_

Once enough sand has been generated, Athena began flying in circles with the sand particles following behind her. She did her best to conceal herself with the sand from a certain Ghost-type.

Speaking of our cocky, sneaky but a very lovable (Just AJ: Yes. Louis paid me to add that) Pokemorph, we will find him at the very centre of the raging storm which could act like a hurricane with the sand swirling around him.

Louis clenched his teeth. Just as soon as he teleported back into the stage, he was met up with a sandstorm performed right at his face. Large amounts of sand pelted against his skin.

'_Didn't expect a sandstorm that soon. Damn weather reporter. Why you no right? Ugh, either way this sandstorm is gonna wear my body out unless I do something. Hmm.'_

Louis looked around for his opponent who could strike at anytime. He decided to not use his levitation abilities unless he wants to be carried away by the strong air currents.

* * *

><p>So far, Athena was pleased with the results. Louis appears to be worn down by a bit. With a few Dragon Claws, she may as well have secured her victory.<p>

"You know," Louis spoke out of the blue, stopping Athena in her tracks, "The weather is soooo unreliable these days."

With a few more seconds, Louis continued

"I know you're hiding in there _Princess_ (Athena shuddered at newest nickname). Since you're not attacking, this proves that I'm waaay better than you'll ever be. It's sooo obvious that you got no guts to even touch me. Pathetic. Just pathetic."

The veins on Athena's forehead began to bulge out, clearly visible from her skin. In a moment of rage, she lashed out at her opponent with her claws glowing.

"YOU SON OF A B****! DRAGON-TYPE MOVE: DRAGON CLAW"

The attack met its target. Louis grunted in pain. Athena grinned.

"Gotcha"

"No. Got you" Athena noticed at blue flame between Louis arms.

"Fire-type move: Will-o-Wisp"

The blue flame divided itself into several copies. A few of them are diminished by the sandstorm but a good number managed to hit their target.

Athena's body was temporarily consumed in flames before diminishing. The girl cursed (again) at her rotten luck. Also, to add salt (or sand in this case) to the wound, the sandstorm had faded.

"Ho ho ho." Louis let of a laugh. "It appears that the tables have turned. No?"

"Y...you..." Athena stuttered. She was at her boiling point by now and she is struggling to suppress it.

Louis grinned. He placed his hands together and a dark purple energy particles combine to form into a sphere in between.

"Yes...me. Ghost-type move: Shadow Ball."

Louis threw the sphere of ghostly energy at his opponent who barely dodged the attack. The flames temporarily consumed the Dragon-type Pokemorph.

"Ghost-type move: Shadow Ball"

Athena growled. The burn effect has started to take its toll on her. She found herself unable to muster enough energy to fly. She felt the ghostly sphere collided against her body.

Her body bounced against the hard floor. Her body shook as she struggled to get up.

'_There is one move I can use as my last ditch effort to win but he's immune to it. I have to settle for something else."_

"Fire-type move: Fir..."

"No way. Dark-type move: Sucker Punch" Louis called out.

'_Shit. NO!'_ Louis's colour turned pitch as he charged towards Athena with impressive speed.

Before she could perform the attack, a lone hand closed her mouth shut. Louis proceeded to 'wind up' his arm as if charging up its power. His fist gave off a pink glow.

"A sucker of a sucker."

Louis shoved his fist to the Dragon-types abdomen. Athena felt her body jerk as blood spewed out of her mouth.

With that attack, Athena fell to the floor, unconscious. Her body glowed for a few seconds to return to her normal, human state. Her Pokemon appeared alongside her, unconscious as well.

_'Like I_ _said_," Louis thought to himself,_ " She's nothing more than a pretty face."_

* * *

><p>"And with that, out first match is over. Some call the medics." The teacher ordered.<p>

Two people fully clothed to resemble the nurses from the Pokemon centres burst into the hall with a stretcher in between them. They checked on the girl's condition, recalled her Pokemon and gently placed her on the stretcher before carrying her out of the hall.

* * *

><p>David looked at the girl's condition, feeling sorry for her.<p>

"_Who would have thought that Louis could be so brutal."_

* * *

><p>While the medics moved the girl out of the hall, a elderly man stood from the side, analysing the situation.<p>

'_The boy was smart to play on the girl's emotions. That Taunt attack must have crippled the girl's strategy. Smart move indeed.'_

* * *

><p>From the thick crowd, a teenage with white hair had been pondering on something. He quietly exited the crowd to talk to the teacher on stage.<p>

* * *

><p>The teacher cleared his throat to capture everyone's attention as he prepared for the next test.<p>

"Psst. Mr Hanor." The teen called out to her.

"What is it?" The teen approached the teacher and whispered a few things into his ear. The crowd began to talk again, this time about what the teen was saying.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I think it's a good idea."

"Very well then."

The teacher, now identified as Mr Hanor, cleared his throat again. The students stood at attention.

"It appears that we might have a change of plans. At least for this one. We can't let our regulars be left out of it, can we?"

The students on the left side broke into a chorus of "Hell no".

"Then, for this match, we shall pair a rookie with a regular for this match which will be a double battle. Now let's see the parings." Everyone turned their attention to the electronic board.

On the electric board, the faces of the previous combatants faded away. The two empty slots divided to form four slots. The circulation of the various faces took place.

The process slowed down to a stop. The colour of David's skin turned pale for he recognised that face anywhere.

"For our combatants, we have Hikaru and Hikari against David and Hagane.

David's eyes widen in horror. He clutched onto his hat.

'_Waitwaitwait...WHAT?'_

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: (Sigh) I have a feeling that this is gonna be a pain to type down. The next one as well. -.-"<p>

Also, I would really appreciate those who sent an OC to review my story. I know that you all have your reasons but please let me know that you are there. I feel like someone who organised a huge birthday party only to find that the birthday boy/girl is not coming. -.-"

I did say that I'll make up from the last chapt. :D

Can I ask you guys out there a question? How did you guys make into the dream world. Yesterday, I've tried for more than two hours to get in. I cleared my brower history, nothing happens. The website said that the servers are quiet and are available for access. But the loading screen is always at 0%. HELP ME! DX

I really want that Magic Bounce Espeon, Unburden Hitmonlee, Poison Heal Gliscor and maybe Technician Breloom

Two announcements

1: I have another idea story in mind that I'll probably post here but the plot is at its very early development stages. Will it be an OC story? I dunno but I prefer to keep my options open.

2: You know that most of my most of my posts are weekly (obvious statement is obvious XP) Well, that's gonna change for the worst. Next week, I'll be in Japan for a week before my three days of school orientation and finally getting my ass back into the **World of Education**. This means that the updates will be less frequent. I'll try to work on the next update (and maybe the first chapter of my second story) during the trip but god knows whether or not that I'll be able to get it done. So expect the next update to occur somewhere in the week after the next. I hope that you'll all understand and continue the support.

Same as the previous chapter, point any mistakes and I'll try to correct them.

22/3/2012: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I forgot the OC debut (cries in corner for hours DX). (sniff)

OC debut: Athena from Shadowdragon654 (the very first person to sent me an OC. Thx pal :D)

Untill the next update, farewell

-Just AJ


	6. The itsy bitsy Bugtype went SPLAT!

**Pokemorph Academy**

**The itsy-bitsy Bug-type went SPLAT!**

On the outside, David tried to remain calm and collected. The inside is a different story, however...

'_What the Hell? May not be first but going second is just as bad. Maybe my partner would help me out here. Please Arceus don't screw me over._

Slowly, David walked up the stage.

* * *

><p>Hagane let off an annoyed sigh as he closed his copy of the Naruto series.<p>

Hagane is a loner by nature so the idea of fighting with anyone, much less a rookie, was regarded as unappealing to him. He tucked away his copy and walked to the stage, hoping to finish it quickly so that he can continue reading.

* * *

><p>Hikari Azul bit her lip. Like David, she too was nervous about the upcoming battle.<p>

'_What is Hikaru thinking?' _She thought.

She forced her way through the crowd while repeatedly apologising to those she pushed aside. She made her way to the stage to find her grinning brother in front of her.

"Hikaru. What is the meaning of..." She was cut off when Hikaru placed a finger over her lips.

"I did promise that we'll work together." Hikaru gave off an assuring smile.

"But..."

"No buts, it's just the two of us, brother and sister."

Hikari's nervous expression was replaced by a soft smile.

"Alright then. I believe in you." The sibling embraced each other shortly earning a chorus of 'AAAWWWWWW!' from the group.

* * *

><p>David looked at the short act of affection between the two siblings, feeling somewhat envious.<p>

'_Must be nice...to have an older sibling to watch out for you or a younger one to be looked after.'_

David walked up to Hagane who has a stoic expression on his face. He could feel the amount of tension leaking out of his body.

"Umm...hi...?" David muttered sheepishly.

Hagane remained silent.

"So, uh...Senior Hagane is it? What's the plan?"

Hagane glanced (or is it glared) at his partner. David could feel the pair of intimidating green eyes pierce through his body.

"Just stay out of my way, kiddo. Blackie's mine. You can take care of the girl."

David sighed. He could see a 'great' relationship forming between the two of them.

'_Wait,' _David thought,_ 'Blackie? But he's got white hair. Unless..."_

* * *

><p>Mr Hanor straightened his glasses and he cleared his throat.<p>

"For the regulars here, try not to use any of your Stage-2 or higher Gijinkan techniques. Alright, Gijinkans. You may begin."

"Umbreon GO!"

"Come out Espeon!"

"Escavalier NOW!"

"Actaro, let's go!"

Four pokeballs were flung into the air, cracking open to reveal the creatures inside.

Since we're familiar with Actaro, let's just focus on the newcomers. Shall we?

The first one is a vixen-like Pokemon with a sleek black body with a pair of red fox-like eyes and yellow rings on its long, pointed ears and bushy, fox-like tail, forehead and legs.

The second has a similar body shape to the first. Its pink-colored fur was a sharp contrast to the first Pokemon's pitch-black large ears with dark purple or blue ear insides and long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead and a pair of purple eyes with white irises. The creature also has a slender tail forked into two.

The third entree was arguably the largest of the group. Itshead sports a feature quite resembling the red horsehair crest of a knight's helmet, with a visor underneath it. The shoulders of newcomer have large, round metal ridges, from which its thin black arms extend. The arms are tipped with red-striped jousting-lance like protrusions. Its face and torso are bare of armor, but its lower body is concealed within a swirled gray shell with a red spike on the underside.

The four combatants formed a triangle with their fingers yelling "Gijinka!" in unison. A bright glow emerged from the stage.

* * *

><p>Hikaru spread his limbs apart. His blue clothing changed to black in colour. His pure white hair followed: turning black soon after, save for the blonde lock of hair which curled to form into a circle. His ears grew in size as they changed to replicate those of his pokemon. Starting from his tailbone, a small growth sprouted out which grew as well, replicating his pokemon's tail<p>

* * *

><p>Hikari spread her limbs as well. Her pure white hair turned pink in colour. Her white blouse and blue mini-skirt combined and turned purple. A second layer of black-coloured clothing formed at her legs, covering it entirely. Small tufts of, what appears to be, pink fur sprouted from her cheeks as her ears grew to replicate her pokemon's. A long slender tail grew from her back which forked into two points at the end. A small red gem formed on her forehead.<p>

* * *

><p>A hard helmet grew over Hagane's face with his hair sticking out the back. Several pieces of armour plates grew over his arms, chest, and legs are covered, attaching to their respective places but leaving enough room to allow maximum mobility. On each palm of his hand, a small orb formed which quickly changed to form a pair of lances. These lances move to the sides of his body, attaching to the pieces of armour connected to Hagane's thighs, a small red spike grew from each said pieces of armour.<p>

* * *

><p>David spread his limbs apart as his body grew shorter in size and turned black in color, his clothing absorbed into his body. Several blue strips of a special membrane wrapped around his body; two of them hanging out from the back of David's neck area. His head began to expand to a good extent, bursting through the strips wrapped around it. The head consists of a thick skin that was mostly pink covering the entire head, save for the eyes. The head continues to expand causing the pink skin to tear forming a cross in between the two green lines. The back of the head lengthened to a good length before curling into a spiral shape.<p>

* * *

><p>The bright glow faded, revealing the four transmorphed combatants. Hagane glared atHikaru, his pokemon side forced him to grow upon instinct.<p>

"Umm…maybe we should think of a strategy to beat them, right?" David spoke nervously.

Hagane turned to his partner, his piercing eyes felt even more intimidating than before.

"I told you already." He spoke, "Unless you're some dumbass, I don't have to tell you twice now. Do I?" Hagane picked up his lances and charged towards his opponent.

David facepalmed.

'_Great. Judging from our opponent, we both have the typing advantage to wipe them out with our STAB moves but we don't know on how they work as a pair. I'm sure Senior Hagane knows Senior Hikaru quite well but about the girl…'_

* * *

><p>On the other side…<p>

Hikaru turned towards his sister, a confident smile on his face.

"Just watch and learn, Sis," He said, "I'll take care of the big guy while you deal with his sidekick. CHARGE!"

Hikari watched as her brother ran towards his opponent, unsure about her next move.

* * *

><p>"Bug-type move: Fury Cutter. Continuous"<p>

"Dark-type move: Faint Attack"

Hagane's lance gave off and yellowish-green colour, ready to strike.

Hikaru's entire body turned pitch-black as he faded away from view. He reappeared with his fist withdrawn.

The two attack connected. But, as Faint Attack has more base power than Fury Cutter, Hikaru was able to send Hagane off balance.

Hagane took notice. Using the momentum, he took a turn around to strike again. The glow on his lances grew brighter.

'_Wait,' _Hikaru thought,_ 'Did he say 'Continuous'? Crap'_

"Normal-type move: Protect. Continuous"

A blue barrier formed in front of the Dark-type Pokemorph. Hagane struck against the hard surface but he did not stop. Instead, he took advantage of the increasing momentum to power up his next attack, his motions were smooth and fluid like a well oiled machine.

* * *

><p>The elderly man glanced at the two combatants.<p>

'_Continuous. A gijinkan move which the user will locks himself to using one move which can be used continuously without having to call out the name several times. Not a very wise move to use but Hagane was pretty wise to pair this with Fury Cutter and, since he's at a close range, accuracy shouldn't be a problem. How will Hikaru pull out of this one?'_

* * *

><p>Hikaru was panicking. He could feel that his protect was starting to fade away as his opponent continued with his barrage of attacks.<p>

"Lemme guess," Hikaru started, "You're still pissed that I spoiled the story for you. Huh?"

Hagane growled. "You've just spoiled my experience with possibly one of the greatest manga ever made you idiot!"

Hikaru smirked "By the way, heard that you are now reading Naruto. You wouldn't believe what happened during the story. Turns out that…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Hagane screamed in fury. He stuck against the barrier with all his might. The barrier shattered apart from the force into many pieces which faded from grunted loudly as he fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>David glanced at his seniors. A sweatdrop icon appeared on his head.<p>

"_So, Hagane hates spoilers...Right… Anyways, this is a good opportunity for me to both of our seniors busy and that girl being vulnerable. I can't waste this opportunity.'_

David clasped his hands together, with his pointer fingers standing out. He closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Bug-type move: Bug Buzz"

David's body produced a red outline. His body vibrated rapidly. Several of, what appears to be, sound waves erupted from his body. David began to focus more. Several of the sound waves are now heading for his target.

* * *

><p>Hikari screamed in pain, clutching onto her ears tightly. She fell to her knees, struggling to reduce the damage.<p>

"Hikari…" Hikaru whispered softly. He clenched his fist and grinded his teeth as he looked to toHagane, who raised one of his glowing lances, ready to strike down.

'_Can't let her down. Not now .Not EVER!'_

* * *

><p>Hagane forced his lance down while Hikaru's body did a sharp twist. Lifting up one of his legs, Hikaru took advantage of the momentum to unleash a sharp kick to drive the lance off target which dug deep into the stage.<p>

Hagane took notice of this and swung down his other lance, which is glowing as well. Hikaru did another twist in the opposite direction, repeating his previous actions with yield the same result.

With both lances dug into the ground, Hikaru took action quickly. He rocked his body backwards, his legs folded and his arms pressed against the ground with his elbows facing up. He launched himself forward while extending his legs to deliver a sharp kick to Hagane lower jaw, stripping the lances from his hands.

Hagane flailed about in the air, panicking a little. His body bounced against the hard ground. He groaned in pain while holding onto his lower jaw.

'_Gah! That's something I'm gonna feel in the morning."_

* * *

><p>'<em>Can't stop now nor can I finish the big guy off. I gotta stop that buzzing."<em>

Hikaru dived into the red sound waves, cringing at the psychological damage dealt upon him.

"Hikaru!"Hikari called out.

Hikaru locked his hands together save for his pointer finger.

"Combo attack: Dark-type move: Payback, Dark-type move: Pursuit."

Several purple orbs appeared out of the air, being drawn into Hikaru's body. At the same time, his body was surrounded by a black aura as his body moved faster, leaving a black trail behind.

The crowd of regulars erupted into chaos

"What? What's he doing?"

"That's a Stage-2 technique. Bug Boy's gonna get creamed."

"Yeah man. Show him whose boss…..What? I thought it will be exciting"

"Hikaru. Stop this attack at once." Mr Hanor ordered.

Unfortunately for him, his order fell on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>(On the other side of the stage)<p>

"_SHIT SHIT SHIT! I gotta run for it." _David was panicking like never before.

David ran about the entire stage while trying not to run out of it. He was starting to sweat as he continued to increase his pace.

"It's useless!" Hikaru yelled.

David turned around to find that Hikaru was indeed catching up.

'_SHIT!"_ David instinctively crossed his arms. His body turned blue in colour.

"THIS IS PAYBACK FOR MESSING WITH MY SISTER YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

The purple orb, glowing brightly on his chest, and the black aura shifted and surrounded in his left palm. Hikaru withdrawn his said palm before lashing it out at his target.

The attack hit its mark, sending David flying out of the stage and heading into a wall.

* * *

><p>David felt strange. The attack felt more like a large force pushing him rather than hurting him. He tried to move his body, hoping to surprise his opponent with a counterattack but his body was completely numb and unreactive to his commands.<p>

Now, he is struggling to recollect his thoughts. Every memory within him faded into nothing.

And, in the next minute, his mind went black.

* * *

><p>If you think that the crowd is chaotic enough, think again.<p>

"HOLY HELL MAN!"

"DUDE. NOT COOL! NOT COOL!"

"THIS IS INSANE! THIS IS MADNESS!"

"THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHA...sorry (^^')" (Just AJ: Care to guess who said that...)

"DEAR ARCEUS! NO JUST NO!"

"HIKARU!" Hikari screamed while covering her mouth with both hands.

Hagane groaned, still recovering from his jaw. His eyes followed the others.

'_Hikaru. You bloody idiot. You just __**had**__ to let yourself go there_."

Hikaru was panting, his eyes seeming glued to the floor. The combo attack did a number on his energy reserves. He slowly glanced up and turned pale at the sight before him.

'_Dear Arceus. What have I done?'_

If we were to look at Hikaru's (and everyone present in the hall) direction, we would see, on a clean, plain, white wall, a big pile of blue slurry-like matter splattered against the said wall slowly dripping down to the floor. Several looks of disgust were shown.

That pile of slurry was none other than David Konoko.

Hikari could recall the whole thing. The way the teen appear to be a lifeless body, the way he seemingly exploded upon contact with the wall, the way each particle of slurry began to spread themselves further apart from one another.

Dear Arceus, she gonna have nightmares just thinking about it.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!' _Hikaru mentally cursed_ 'I didn't mean for this to happen.'_

"KEEP QUIET!" Mr Hanor yelled through the mike, causing everyone to stop talking and held onto their ears.

"Alright. There is no need to worry about it. Someone grab a mop and a bucket to clean up the mess."

Everyone cringed at the order. Mr Hanor seems to take it extremely well. Even Louis was a little disgusted.

A lone cleaner appeared out of the blue, with a bucket and a mop in hand. She got to work scraping the blue sludge off the wall. Not a pleasant sight to see so every turned their attention to the stage.

"Be sure to take it to the hospital ward area." Mr Hanor informed the cleaner who nodded and walked off.

Mr Hanor cleared his throat.

"With the elimination of David from the battle, Hikaru will be effectively disqualified from the match."

"Wait what?" Hikaru said, shocked.

"Don't give me that attitude mister." Mr Hanor told firmly, "You have been allowed to perform only level-1 techniques but you went ahead and pulled a combination attack which is a level-2 technique. Need I make myself any clearer?"

Hikaru was about to retaliate but found himself at a loss for words. His shoulder slumped and his head hung low as his body temporarily gave off a bright glow.

Hikaru reappeared in his human state with his Umbreon right beside him; his head was also hung in shame. Both walked off the stage.

Mr Hanor wiped his face off any sweat present on his person. He turned his attention to the two remaining combatants.

"Alright. Hikari and Hagane. Are you both willing to continue with this match?"

"Umm...I..."

"I forfeit."

Mr Hanor turned to Hagane with one of his eyebrows raised. Several regulars were shocked as well.

"This is surprising. Mr Mushikura. Usually you would continue on until the match is over." Mr Hanor said.

"That's true sir." Hagane replied, "But, I honestly don't see the point in fighting anymore. I'm completely stripped of my lances and, should I try to attack head on, she might pull off an attack to finish me off. (Louis: That's a load of Tauros) Besides, with what everyone has seen today thanks to a certain someone (glares at Hikaru), I believe that I've seen enough action for today and so is the girl."

Hagane walked slowly towards his pair of lances and held onto them. His body glowed for a few seconds before fading. Hagane is back to his human self. The pair of lances are no longer stuck to the ground and his Escavalier appeared beside his trainer. Hagane recalled his pokemon and walked off stage.

'_Plus, if I were to attack her, I'd probably be the next in line after my partner. Besides, attacking a girl who seems so vulnerable is just beneath me. I really pitied my partner. Poor guy. Hope he can make it though. Stupid Hikaru just had to get all pissed and let shit go wild. Now back to that manga.'_

"Well..." Mr Hanor straightened his glasses as he took Hikari hand to shake it, "The victor of this match goes to Hikari. Congratulations Miss Azul. How does it feel to win your first match?"

"Umm...," Hikari stuttered. She is not used to having so many people looking at her. Her cheeks gave off a light shade of red.

"It feels...awkward..."

* * *

><p>Outtakes (That's a first :D)<p>

"Lemme guess," Hikaru started, "You're still pissed that I spoiled the ending for your Ouran High School Host Club manga for you. Huh?"

Hagane growled. "You've just spoiled my experience with possibly one of the greatest romantic/ comedic manga ever made you idiot!"

Hikaru tried his best not to laugh.

"You're into romance, Dude? And I thought you were pretty fearsome but I guess..."

"I'M IN IT FOR THE COMEDY DAMMIT!" Hagane yelled as he struck the barrier

(Notes: OK. Why I put down the Ouran High School Host Club? Cuz it's one of my personal favourites. Do check it out if you haven't. I thought it is pretty funny for the intimidating guy to have a soft spot for romance but it also turns out to be kinda awkward as well so I'm not so sure on this one.)

Hikaru smirked "By the way, heard that you are now reading Naruto. You wouldn't believe what happened during the Pain invasion. Hinata actually conf..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Hagane screamed in fury.

(Notes: Taken out cuz I haven't been following the Naruto storyline. If I just leave it like that, some fan is gonna point it out. Ugh...)

"Damn the bug boy just went sailin by and then SPLAT just like that...what" Louis said

(Notes: Why I took this out? I dunno. Louis is gonna kill me now that he has escaped. Don't bother asking about it. If you're curious about it, ArtemisisSymmetrical you better start explaining.)

* * *

><p>I'M BACK GUYS! Did ya miss me?<p>

The trip to Japan was well...FREEZING COLD!. For a while. Coming back gave off a bittersweet feeling. You're on this magical journey to the lands beyond and then BAM, you're back to the old, boring schedule.

The food is good, the cherry blossoms are beautiful, met a few cute girls (^^) and shoving snow down my sister's clothing is always a fun thing to do. Hee Hee (evil grin)

Of course, it's not all happy though. Someone got injured during the tour (Not gonna name anyone). I went to this temple, try out the fortune thingie and I got bad fortune. Also look at what it also says: Marriage and Employment are bad.

So, apparently, I can't get married nor can I get a job without something screwing my life over. (Sigh) -.-'

Still, Japan was fun. Hope to come again.

I think the term 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder." applies here. I think...

Before I go, here's a little sneak peek.

" Despite the serious situation, David couldn't help but chuckles softly to himself. After all, one of the best verterens from the academy to be easily taken out by a small rock. Who wouldn't find it funny at first?

Then again, it maybe a sharp rock, so..."

Gonna leave ya guys at that.

Until the next update, farewell.

-Just AJ


	7. Are you still alive?

**Pokemorph Academy**

**Are you still alive?**

While not in pain, he's sure as hell isn't comfortable in this situation.

David's body was shuddering almost all the time. Though his chattering teeth, he took several deep breaths to calm himself down while silently praying that whatever is causing him to shake violently to stop.

It failed...

David tried to move about but his arms and legs remained completely numb and unresponsive to his commands and he is currently suffering a massive headache in his head.

If David could, he would sigh now. This is not his day.

He tried to recall the recent events that led him to his current state. But nothing came to mind and only worsened his headache.

There is only one way to deal with this situation: Doing nothing...at all.

* * *

><p>After what felt like an eternity, David's body stop shuddering, his limbs have gained a certain degree of control, his headache has stopped, regain his sense of touch and his vision cleared.<p>

Judging from the sticky feeling he is currently experiencing indicates that he is still in is Gijinkan state. The next he did was to look around the area. It looks like a hospital ward.

"Ahh, you're awake dear." And he's not the only one here.

A tall, skinny woman came to his view. She sports a decent frame for a woman in her mid-twenties. She has brown eyes and indigo coloured hair tied to form loops at the sides of her head. She wears a typical nurse uniform and is currently looking at a clipboard.

"From what I heard from the janitor," The nurse said, "You've caused quite a scene during the rookie trials with that Acid Armour technique."

David blinked. His mind is still fuzzy.

"Maybe I should explain to you how this works. When performing an Acid Armour Technique, your body produces an acidic liquid which reacts to your body molecules by breaking down the bonds between each molecule but not enough to completely destroy it. Thus, your body is essentially a big body of water. The acid also acts as a numbing agent for, not only the process of breaking down the body cells but also any pain received through the opposition's attacks which is why Acid Armour is a great defensive technique."

With every word said to him, David simply nodded as he is processing the newly acquired information.

"However," The nurse pointed out, "For a Gijinkan like you, it is a risky move to use at best, if not dangerous to your body. You can't think while you're in your liquid state nor can you move aside from trying to pull yourself back together. When you do get back to your original form, you're still numb from the effects of the acid so you're a sitting ducklett while the enemy can easily pulverise you with their attacks. So, unless it is for emergency situations, I wouldn't recommend it for battling.

"Right..." David replied softly.

The nurse smiled softly. "Get some rest dear, you'll need it. If all goes well, I might let you off earlier today."

David shot up from his bed, his eyes wide in surprise.

"That fast?" The nurse giggled at the response.

"Yes. It's amazing on how much the medical technology has improved over the years. For your case, we made use of a special machine to help speed up the process that returns you back to your original state by stabilizing the molecules in your body. That machine hasn't been used at all since it came here so consider yourself lucky that it still works." David nodded in response.

The lady pointed to another person laid on a bed positioned on the opposite of David's bed. David couldn't help but find her familiar. His mind is still a little fuzzy.

"That person is Athena. The same person who battled earlier. Poor girl. To be taken down in such a brutal manner. Just awful."

Athena was sleeping soundly under the covers. A few scars remained on her person. A small frown was imprinted on her face.

David looked at the girl, as soft smile planted on his face. '_She was quite pretty and kind of cute too despite the injuries; I guess'_ he thought, slightly blushing at the thought.

His train of thought was interrupted by a short gasp from the nurse.

"Dear me. I forgot about him." The nurse panicked and went to brisk-walked to another bed. David's eyes followed the nurse and the occupant of the other bed.

A young boy, much younger than David, lay on the aforementioned bed. He has a slim frame at a 5'11" in height. One unique trait that David noticed quickly was the silver-coloured hair that dominated the top of his head. A small table was positioned beside his bed with a small glass of water on it with a pair of wire-rimmed glasses resting on top of it.

The nurse fished out an electronic device from her pocket and waved it around the person's head. A small beep ensures and the nurse looked at the device and sighed. She pocketed the device and walked to the end of the bed. She picked up the clipboard hanging from the end of the bed frame and jolted down notes with a pen from her pocket.

Returning the clipboard, she resumed her attention back to David.

"Sorry about that. That person was Devin Powell. Poor boy. He is still not fully conscious yet." David had a curious expression on his face. "Oh, you're wondering what happened to him. Well, I'm not too sure about the details but I heard that he went on a biking trip back in his home region when he was attacked by someone who threw a rock at him. We were able to locate him before he lost too much blood but he seems to be in a permanent state of unconsciousness. He's been here for a few weeks actually. And to think that he was believed to be the child prodigy of the academy since he was almost at a Veteran rank at the age of thirteen before this happened."

David was surprised about the news that there was a child prodigy at the academy. It gave him a sense of inferiority and uncertainty at the same time. _'If there is someone here who is more skilled that the majority of us in this academy at a younger age, what does that make me? What does that make the rest of us?'_

"**SHUT UP!"**

The thunderous yelled emerged out of the blue. The two people turned their attention to the source of the sound: Athena.

Athena had shot up from her bed with her hand reaching for her neck area, looking worse for wear. She slowly raised her eyelids, revealing a pair of bloodshot eyes, her hair was out of place and sweaty and her cheeks felt hot. Oh and there's blood flowing out of her nose as well.

"Oh dear me." The nurse whispered quietly as she got up to tend to the girl.

Although, she had seemingly just woken up, Athena was wide awake and fully conscious. She noticed the pair of people staring at her and her blush gave off a deeper shade of red.

"What the hell are you guys staring at me for!" The nurse was taken aback by the loud comment

"Dear, you're bleeding. Is there something wrong?" The nurse was very concerned about her

"There's nothing wrong with me. Just go away dammit!" Athena pulled the sheets over her, covering her entire body.

A sweatdrop icon appeared over the nurse and David's head.

"Umm...," the nurse started, "Have you guys met up before?"

"Nope," David shook his head, "To be honest, this the first time that I've seen her up close."

"Well, I hope that she's doing well. From what I've heard she's got a really rough past. I got to go now. See you later."

Both David and the nurse waved goodbye as she exited the room.

David looked at Athena's form, a look of pity on his face. He could hear a few soft sobs coming from the figure. Maybe she's crying about her past?

"Athena-san..." He whispered softly, concern in his voice.

* * *

><p><em>What happened in Athena's mind...<em>

It was dark, too dark for, now, ten year-old Athena's comfort. She felt a sense of loneliness. A feeling that she was all too familiar with.

"Hello?" She muttered softly. "Anyone? Dear Arceus, this stinks..."

_*Click*_

What appears to be a spotlight shone down upon her, causing her to instinctively raise her hand up to block the light but, on her hand, there was...

'_Blood.' _Athena went pale, her lips quivering.

A small series of 'clicks' and 'clangs' startled the girl. She looked around, attempting to find the source of the noise.

A blue square-shaped device appeared under the spotlight. Athena picked it up and recognised it instantly.

'_A Gameboy Advance,'_ she thought,_ 'But the only one I know who carries it around was..."_

The gears in her head started clicking together as another loud click took place. Athena looked ahead. There was another spotlight, placed over a young seven-year old boy who is lying on his side, immobile on a pool of blood.

In a split second, Athena recognised the boy.

"Johnnie?...JOHNNIEE!" Athena yelled as she ran towards the body, the spotlight followed. She was panicking and her heart was beating at a rapid pace.

Once, Athena was at a close distance, she fell to her knees and set aside the device. She looked at the body with horror in her eyes. She placed her hands on the body and shook it gently.

'_Please Johnnie. You gotta be alive. Please Arceus, tell me that he's still alive.'_

Athena slowly released her grip on the body which turned around to face her from all the shaking. A large proportion of his white shirt was drenched in blood with a hole within.

The boy's head turned to face him and Athena gasped at the sight and turned away.

This isn't Johnnie but an empty shell of a deceased, energetic boy threatening to steal her soul if she dared to look in the seemingly hollow eyes.

Athena took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She took hold of the body and laid it flat on the ground. She brought out two of her fingers and slowly closed the boy's eyes. She picked up the device again and placed on the boy's chest with his hands placed over it. Athena brought her own palms to her chest and muttered a prayer, tears forming though her closed eyelids.

"I'm so sorry Johnnie. Will you ever forgive me?" she muttered softly.

_*Click*_

One of the spotlights went off. Athena opened her eyes to find that Johnnie's body disappeared before her. Athena panicked again.

"JOHNNIE? JOHNNIE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

_*Click*_

Athena turned around to find another spotlight. She ran towards it, hoping to find the boy again.

A 10-year old girl lay under the light. Like Johnnie, she too was covered in blood, to Athena's horror. "Julie..." She muttered softly. She fell to her knees again. Several tears flowed freely down her face and splashed on the ground. This is too much for her.

"Why?" Athena looked up, "Why do you insist on tormenting me like this, Arceus?"

Something touched her arm, causing Athena to instinctively withdraw it. She looked down to find a closed fist of the girl. Julie slowly opened her eyes and opened her fist, revealing a phoenix necklace inside it.

"Julie..." Athena muttered softly. There's no denying the strong friendship between these two. Julie was the only girl who approached her when she was shunned away from society. They would play together whenever they could and talk about everything they deemed as interesting. Granted, her brother also held an important part in Athena's life but who to better understand a girl than another girl. Their bond was so strong that may be a form of mental communication between the girls. Something that confused the heck out of Johnnie to their amusement.

'_Take this.' _Athena could hear her friend's soft voice, _'A little something to remember our friendship. I'm sorry Athena." _Athena clenched her fist, her temper rising a little

"No. I refuse. You promised that we would both become trainers together. Train alongside each other and win battles together. You even promise to help me catch my first pokemon. I wouldn't be the same without you. I'll be so alone."

The dying girl looked at Athena, tears in her eyes as well.

'_I know that and I don't like it either. You're my best friend, Athena, and I cherish every moment with you. Plus, I really wanted to travel with you but I guess fate doesn't want us to be together. Please just take it.'_

Julie slowly raised her shaking hand and placed the necklace on Athena's still clenched fist. Athena opened her palm to accept the gift, albeit on a hesitant manner.

Julie rested her hand on Athena's. Her eye fell back and her body went limp. More tears formed in Athena's eyes. Like Johnnie, she closed Julie's eyes and placed her palms on top of her chest.

With a quick word of prayer, Athena, slowly rose up. She brought up the necklace to her eyes. She recalled from Julie that the Phoenix was her favourite mythical creature and said that it was regarded as a symbol of rebirth, immortality and renewal. Athena pondered about it for awhile but shrugged it off and placed the necklace around her neck.

_*Click*_ That was a different type of click.

Athena felt a terrifying presence right in front of her. A metal object pointed at her head. A tall shady man stood before her. His entire body was black in colour save for his pure white smile on his face.

"Well, aren't you a pretty face." The man sniggered "Shame about your little friends."

Athena's body was shaking with fear, sweat starting to form.

"Pity for them to have such a weakling like you for a friend. Seeing the little bitch to push you out of the way of my bullets; aren't you glad that she gave you a few more seconds to breathe, you little bitch?

'_Weakling...'_ The word echoed in Athena's mind. She felt a small rise in anger but she held back.

"Any last words, bitch?"

Athena simply squeezed her eyes shut, a sign of accepting her fate. She hoped to meet up with Johnnie and Julie. After seeing their bodies, she simply lost the will to live.

'_Johnnie and Julie,' _Athena thought_ 'If you can hear me, please wait for me."_

Hearing no response, the gunman slowly gripped onto the trigger, waiting to shoot.

_*Click*_

Athena peeked out of her left eye. Once again, she was alone.

Athena sighed with frustration. Despite the tense atmosphere, she felt a little annoyed.

'_Honestly, what the heck is going on?' _She thought silently.

_*Click*_

A woman can be heard sobbing in the background.

"Johnnie, why must he do this to you?"

'_Mom?'_

Athena turned around to find her parents under the spotlight, both had a solemn expression on their faces. Her mother was holding onto Johnnie's dead body with several tears flowing freely on her cheeks.

"MOM! DAD!" Athena called out to them while running towards them.

That those words, the solemn expression disappeared and a stoic and angry one took over. The father walked towards his daughter and, once she is within range, delivered a painful slap to her face, sending her to the ground.

Athena coughed loudly, splattering blood on the floor. She looked up weakly to the man she recognised as her father.

"What kind of older sister are you to simply leave your brother like this? I know that he loved you deeply and THIS is how you repay him, you freak?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Athena was on the verge of crying again.

"Oh, you think that saying sorry is gonna cure everything right?" Her mother butted in. "You think that saying sorry in gonna bring Johnnie and Julie back, DO YOU?"

Athena looked at the ground; several tears flowed down her cheeks and dropped onto the hard ground.

She tried to fight back, she wanted to fight back but she was unable to summon the right words to speak.

Athena's father walked backwards to join his wife and dead son.

"You've never been a part of this family," they spoke in unison, "You're a freak"

'_Freak'_

'_Freak'_

'_Freak'_

Athena looked around. She was surround by an unknown crowd, all coloured black save for their white eyes and mouths. She turned back to her _ex-_family. They disappeared into the crowd. Athena had to get away.

'_Freak'_

'_Freak'_

'_Freak'_

Athena looked at a small opening right through it. She made a run for it but no matter how far she ran there will always be people by her sides.

'_Freak'_

'_How could you let your best friend die?'_

'_Freak'_

"_You're a threat to all of us. Get away from me!"_

'_Freak'_

'_Go die in a hole far away from us. We don't need your stinking body.'_

'_Freak'_

Athena pressed her palms beside her ears, hoping to drown out the noise but it was hopeless.

'_Shut up'_ Athena thought desperately and angrily_ 'Shut Up! SHUT UP!' _

* * *

><p>"<strong>SHUT UP!"<strong>

Athena's body shot up. Her skin felt moist from sweating, panting softly. A warm liquid trickled down from her nose.

There were two individuals starting at her. One of them she recognised as the one boy who got pranked on by her opponent whom she shall not name as doing so will result in her becoming very angry.

The other was a complete a stranger to her. A young woman in her mid-twenties with brown eyes and indigo-coloured hair tied into two loops behind her head, clad in a nurse uniform. Both of them held a surprised expression.

For some reason, that annoyed her.

"What the hell are you guys looking at me for?" She yelled at them. She was still ticked from her dream events.

The nurse's surprised expression changed to a more concerned one. She had already stood up to tend to her.

"Dear, you're bleeding. Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. Just go away dammit!" Athena pulled the sheets over her, covering her entire body.

'_Just leave me alone.'_ She thought. She gave in to her tears and letting them flow freely down her face. She brought her hand up to her face and touched the warm liquid coming out from her nose. Bringing her hand up to her eye level, she could see a small bit of blood on her finger.

Athena sighed and decided to rest her body, which is still sore from her battle. But the nightmare she had made it difficult. Eventually, she grew drowsy and slowly dozed off, slightly faster than she expected.

She wasn't sure how but it may be due to the calm presence nearby watching over her.

* * *

><p>Notes: Be honest with me. How many of you guys and girls were expecting a battle?<p>

I looked through the comments and see that a few of you were surprised by David's supposed _'death'_. Well, it was one of my goals, as a writer, to be unpredictable. Hope that I'll be able to follow that goal.

The hospital scene took a lot shorter than I expected and gave off a 'blegh' feeling. I'll probably fix that another time. The glance at Athena's past was inspired by ArtemisisSymmetrical's story.

To ShadowDragon654 and ArtemisisSymmetrical: Hope you beautiful gals like my version of Athena's past. For some reason, it reminded me of some old movie/cartoon I watched before but I don't remember the name.

OC debut: Devin Powell by Makaidos. The OC he sent in was unique to say the least. I could explain why but I'll do that another time.

To everyone: Thx for the support. Seeing a compliment makes my heart flutter. Hee Hee. Supporting critisim was also well appreciated. Thx everyone. Cookies for all. :3

Oh and one thing. The police finally caught up with me and are placing me back in school. So yeah... Weekly updates may be a thing of the past. Hope you understand.

On a side note...

On the 4/1/2012, BrunaMoonLight posted:

'_Now now, I want to see if Louis is really going to mess with her _(Hikari) _after what he just saw ^^'_

And Louis says: 'Challenge Accepted'

Will this happen on the next update? NO! But soon...

Next chapter preview:

OK not a preview but some info on the next chpt. It will be the last battle of the rookie trials and I have 3 rookies left. You know what that means: THREESOME! :D

Until the next update, farewell

-Just AJ


	8. FOR GREAT JUSTICE!

**Pokemorph Academy**

"FOR GREAT JUSTICE!"

A slender girl propped her body against the hard wall, seemingly about to collapse. She was panting heavily. Several cuts and bruised peppered onto her body including the deep gash on her left upper-arm which is being covered by her right hand, hoping to stop the was clad in short knee-length white clothing with green hair tied with red ribbons into a pair of ponytails which compliments her sharp, red eyes. A pair of green flat shoes and a dark blue bracelet on her right hand were also visible.

* * *

><p><em>Are we on?...Okay! Ahem. My name is Miki. Not pronounced as Mickey from Disney. Just Miki even if they do sound similar. Anyways, I lost my parents when I was seven-years old due to a car accident. As a result, my brother, Takeshi, and I had to live with my uncle. It wasn't that bad because my uncle is really nice to us. After a few months since Takeshi's twentieth birthday, the both of us decided to move out despite our uncle's pleas but we both didn't want to be any more of a burden to him so we headed for the Sandgem Town from the Sinnoh region where my brother worked as a breeder and me working as his assistant...well sometimes. One time, we had an egg appeared but the owner did not want it so it was left under Takeshi's care. Now, it's a Gallade now. After seeing his Ralts hatch from that egg made me want a Ralts to so Takeshi took me to forest near Hearthome City. It was tricky to find one and the one I did find was so shy around humans. It took a bit of convincing but we've really grown fond of each other and, as a result, she became my partner.<em>

* * *

><p>The girl grunted and glared at her two opponents, who are focused on each other right two opponents are completely identical. The same green skin, the same green blade-like leaves sticking out from the sides of their arms and the same large leaf sticking out from their foreheads.<p>

Despite the tense atmosphere, the girl looked back at the previous battles. Ever since the 'splattering' incident, most of the remaining rookies displayed much less enthusiasm to battle. A few of them even went as far as to forfeit the match mid-way. In a way, she couldn't blame them as the sight wasn't exactly made for the innocent mind.

She could also recall the callouts for the final battle between her and the two remaining rookies.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

"_Since there are only three rookies left, may we have Miki, Oda and Lynn come forth to the stage. This will be a three combatant free for all battle with the three of you being opponents. You can work together if need be. The last person standing wins." The teacher announced to the crowd."_

_Miki stood up, albeit hesitantly, the memory of David's supposed demise was still fresh in everyone's minds. She slowly descended up towards the stage with her opponents doing the same._

_Her first opponent was a girl with short red hair that reaches her collarbones. Her brown eyes complimenting her tanned skin. She stands at 5'7" tall with freckles peppered on her nose. She sports a black spaghetti strap top underneath a pink open-shoulder shirt that says "I know you dig me!" written across it in big white letters, white slacks, rainbow socks, and blue running shoes. A competitive look on her face._

_Her second opponent was a boy. Niki noted that his pale skin was a sharp contrast to the girl's tanned one. Similar to the girl, he has brown eyes; albeit at a much darker shade. He has a head full of black-coloured hair and is significantly taller at 6'1". His attire is simple; consisting of a dark-blue sweater, black pants, a fedora and leather gloves. His expression is mainly neutral and a slight blush is visible._

_Maybe he's embarrassed that two of his opponents are only girls..._

_The three opponents nodded towards each other as a sign of recognition and walked to the centre of the stage before spreading out into a triangle formation._

_Each of them took out a Pokeball and released their respective creature. Miki released her Kirlia. The other girl revealed a Ditto and the boy displayed her Grovyle. On the teacher's signal, they quickly transmorphed into their respective forms._

_Miki, in her new form, was quick to analyse her newly formed opponents. The girl changed into a pink humanoid blob-like shape. The new form was able to retain her upper-body, arms and head but her legs had, supposedly merged together and what appears to be her hair has extended to her waist. A stern expression was formed on her face._

_The boy appeared shirtless, revealing his green coloured skin. A pair of leaf-like blades grew from the side of his arms and a lone, long, curled leaf formed on the top of his head. He also has an extended snout and displayed a wicked grin._

"_Well well. It seems that I have a justification advantage to this little battle, no?" His voice spoke of a French accent. _

_Miki and the girl remained silent. The Psychic-type gijinkan pondered if she was born like __this._

_The boy relaxed from his stance. He covered his eyes with one hand while extended his other, with his pointer finger extended._

"_I shall now let the gods of justice decide whom I shall fight." The Grass-type user swung his extended arm from side to side, his finger aiming at the two girls._

"_What?" Miki yelled in confusion, "That's so bloody stupid! Are you a firkin idi…"_

"_Aaaand the gods of justice pick…YOU!" The finger aimed at Miki. The palm covering his eye, opened revealing a lone eye, glancing at his opponent._

"_WHAT?"_

"_FOR GREAT JUSTICE! Bug-type move: X-scissor!" The green blades on the male's side extended while glowing blue._

_At the mention of the word: Bug-type, Miki shuddered. It's been said that Bug-type moves had a psychological impact against Psychic-type Pokemon and Miki is no exception, not being a big fan of Bug-types to begin with._

"_CHAARGE!" The Grass-type user lunged at his opponent._

"_Psychic-type move: Barrier" Miki's body was coated in a thin layer of pale yellow aura. The male teen slashed at his target who cringed when the blade sliced through her arm._

"_Psychic-type move: Psychic!" Miki's eyes turned blue in colour. A blue coloured energy emerged from her said eyes and forced its way onto the Grass-type, temporarily distorting his body and sending him flying into the air before crashing into the ground._

_Oda slowly got up. The irony, salty taste forming in his mouth._

"_Oh the gods of justice won't be pleased with that counter-attack." He hissed at Miki._

_Miki took on a stance, readying herself for another attack._

"_FOR GREAT JUSTICE! Bug-type move: X-scissor!" Oda lunged at her again._

"_Bug-type move: X-scissor!" A soft voice emerged from the side._

_In the midst of the battle, Miki had almost forgotten that there is a third opponent as well. Time appeared to slow down for her. As Oda lunged at her, what appears to be a copy of the boy, stuck him down with a pair of blue coloured blades on the side of his/her arms. A violent battle struck between the two, leaving Miki to tend to her injuries._

_(line break)_

Miki coughed slightly, a faint, irony taste made present in her mouth. A battle between the man and his duplicate continued between and is unable to make out who is who for the life of her. One of them is lying on the ground, several cuts and scars made present on the green skin while the other stood tall over his opponent.

'_It's best if I lay low to gather some of my strength'_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Lynn grunted in pain. This is not going too well for her. It's clearly obvious that her opponent is a master user of bladed weapons. Even with her newly acquired form, she is unable to learn how to properly use her attacks.<p>

"You dare to resort injustice to fulfil your deed! I despise those who act like that." Oda pointed an accusing finger at his opponent.

"Ah go to hell you bloody bastard!" A masculine voice emerged from the female's mouth.

Awkward silence filled the room. Oda was taken aback by the comment most due to the fact that a girl sounds like a guy.

"What the fudge man?" Louis voice broke through the silence. "You some kind of She-male or something cuz that sounds hilarious. Ha Ha Ha!"

Lynn turned to glare at whoever made that comment but turned her attention back to her attacker. His blades retained their blue glow and are crossed to for a curved "X" shape. A pair of evil eyes glared at her.

"The Gods of Justice are disgusted by your actions and they demand your blood. Don't worry. I'll make sure that you're death isn't _too_ slow." Laughter erupted from the teen's mouth.

"You some sort of insane, laughing sadist who slaughters anyone at whim?" Lynn muttered softly but loud enough for Oda to hear. The teen snickered.

"Well now. You can't spell slaughter without laughter, no?"

Oda placed the tips of his blades, still crossed, near the sides of Lynn's neck, ready to decapitate the opponent who is sweating bullets right now.

"NO! Psychic-type move: Confusion" Oda turned around to find a beam of blue energy headed after him. Before he could react, he could feel his mind being distorted from the energy. His intimidating eyes were replaced with, almost comical, swirls and several ducks swirling around head.

Oda suddenly found it hard to focus and everything became a big blur. He had a sudden drop in balance and collapsed.

"Is that the world spinning around me?" The Grass-type muttered.

Lynn quickly got up. She looked at Oda and then at Miki. The Psychic-type had her palm extended which is glowing blue much like her eyes. The glow faded.

Lynn felt somewhat embarrassed to be saved. She always held a bit of pride with her power and the recent event made her felt a sense vulnerability.

She hated that feeling.

'_This is it,' _Lynn noted in her head, _'The opportunity to take her out for making me feel that way. I'll deal with that weirdo later.'_

The green blades on her arms glowed blue and Lynn dashed after Miki with her arms crossed.

"Bug-type move: X-scissor"

Miki panicked. Once again, the psychological effects took over her. Unlike before, she found herself lacking the strength. The bleeding scars made it difficult. She subconsciously traced one with her finger and let off a moan in pain.

The attacked and Miki shrieked and collapsed onto the ground. The girl glowed and returned to her human form with her Pokemon appearing right beside her.

Lynn smirked at her victory. _'One down, one to go'_

Soft grunts can be heard from behind her. She turned around to find Oda struggling to get up. Judging from the loopy expression on him, the confusion status seems to remain on him.

"Y-you have done this to me. The gods of justice will not approve of such actions." Oda pointed a shaky finger at her.

"Normal-type move: Quick Attack"

Oda dashed right after her, a white trail followed him.

Lynn looked at Oda. Under normal circumstances, a Quick Attack involves a quick burst of speed but his pace is at a slightly slower rate.

A thought occurred in Lynn's head and she smirked at the idea.

She simply took a small step to her left with her right foot sticking out.

Oda felt a sudden jerk from his foot; his target was no longer in sight. He found himself airborne for a few seconds only to have his head crashed against the hard wall. His body shook viciously from the impact and slid to the ground. His body glowed, revealing his human form and his Pokemon right beside him.

"And the winner goes to Lynn" Mr Hanor spoke through the mike. Lynn felt her pride grew bigger. A few medics appeared to take the other combatants away. Lynn walked down the stage with pride beaming through her smile.

* * *

><p>Sakura appeared on stage, with her Mr. Mime following beside her carrying a glass bowl with several slips of paper inside.<p>

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," She spoke through her mike, "First off, I would like to congratulate those who won their respective battles. This will be the first of many and may your strength continue to increase with time. To those who didn't, use this as an opportunity to learn of your weaknesses and work harder to improve yourself. Now, we gonna distribute you guys to your respective groups. There are a total of four groups: Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. Mr. Mime, will you do the honors?"

The Psychic-type nodded and started channelling her energy onto the slips of paper visible on the glass bowl. The pieces of paper glowed blue and were carried into the air in a row. The row of paper slips spun into a circle shaper. A few pieces broke off to form two smaller rows on top and below the main row. The rookies were more or less impressed with the display. The blue energy disappeared and the slips of paper flowed down gently into the hands of the rookies. Unknowingly, a few slips of paper left the hall in search of their owners.

"Hey, I'm on green."

"Cool! Me too."

"You got yellow? Me too!"

"Blue...huh..."

"I GOT THE SAME COLOUR AS MY EYES. YEAH!"

"Uh...red..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

The crowd turned their attention to the male teen who wasn't too happy about her sister's grouping.

"Sakura! What's going on?"

The elder woman glared at Hikaru. She is not in the mood.

Hikaru stomped towards the stage, his teeth are clenched together. He was a few more steps closer to her when an unknown force stopped him.

"You'd better calm down young man. Don't think that the entire world revolves around you. If there's something you don't like then try to accept it."

"But Hikari..."

"DON'T say a word. I'm not in the mood for more of your whining. Don't forget that you're still gonna get it from me for what you did during your battle. " Sakura turned her attention to the rest of the rookies.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Now that you've found you're respective group colours, you're seniors shall take you to your respective dorms. That will be all. Dismissed."

Sakura huffed and exited the room. Hikaru was speechless and hung his head in shame.

"_I screwed up badly this time. But what about Hikari? Whose gonna be on the same team as her? She's on red team and I'm on blue team."_

"Check it out wimps. I'm on the red team. Everyone knows that red is the best colour in the universe." Hikaru turned to face Louis, who is currently boasting about his team colour. His face went pale.

* * *

><p>"Well David. You're all better now. You may go now." The nurse stated, smiling at her paitent.<p>

"Thanks miss. It feels so cramped in here." David fixed his cap into place, an enthusiastic grin on his face. He has long gotten out of his transformed state and felt relieved.

David looked at Athena. Most of the blood had been cleaned, save for the few stains on the white sheets. Her sleeping form generate a peaceful atmosphere around her, a sharp contrast to what happened earlier.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

"_What the hell are you guys staring at me for!"_

_"There's nothing wrong with me. Just go away dammit!"_

* * *

><p>David was unsure of what to make of her actions. He could feel a huge amount of pain and stress from her words. It reminded him of his own frustration back at home and it bothered him greatly.<p>

The nurse followed David's eyes and turned back at him.

"Don't worry dear. She may be in a form of emotional stress right now but I'm sure that she'll recover. We need to have faith in her." David nodded.

"Well, I have a few new patients to tend to. See ya!" The nurse walked to the door to find a pair of paper slips floating in the air. One landed on David's hand and the other landed on Athena's resting palm.

"What's this?" David asked.

"It's seems that you've been placed under a team. What colour does it show?

"Umm...red?"

"Then you're placed in the Red team."

David turned to Athena, noting that a piece of paper had rested on her palm. He picked it up and saw a blue coloured circle on it.

'_So she's in the blue team. I guess that makes us rivals I suppose."_

Subconsciously, a hand ran through Athena's hair. David became amazed by her soft hair and blushed when he realised what he's doing.

"I'd better get going. See you later Athena-san"

David picked up his belongings and exited the room, before taking one last glance at her.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later...<em>

It took a while but he made it.

David opened the door which led to his group dorm. There is a small corridor with a few wooden doors on the sides of the white walls and a staircase at the end of it. David heard soft tweaking coming from one of the room that is without a door. He peeked into the room and discovered the living room.

The room was very large. The floor was mostly wooden, with a large table and a couple of wooden chairs placed under it, but a part of the room was positioned at a lower level. That part had a few couches placed in front of a big screen TV with a few console games beside it.

An older boy stood beside the TV. He looked slightly older than David. He has the standard build for a seventeen-year old. He had blue eyes coupled with brown hair. He wore a red turtleneck shirt, blue jeans, white shoes and a pair of gloves. A small toolbox was placed beside him.

"Yo, PorygonZ. Are you able to find any 'shockingly' bad stuff happening on the TV?" The teen spoke with a grin.

From the screen a pink head popped out. The head had a point coming out from the top and a blue bill coupled with a pair of yellow eyes with a black ring around the iris. The head shook no.

"Well then..." The seventeen-year old reached for the toolbox. "...time to bring out the spanner to make it all spick and 'span'. Ha Ha! Get it Hagane! You see what I did there?"

David heard an annoyed groan from the table. He turned to find his previous battle partner to be glaring at his colleague at the horrible excuse for a joke. Hagane felt a pair and turned to find the source which startled the rookie.

Hagane put down his manga book on the table and approached David.

"Are you in the Red group?" Hagane asked. David nodded.

"Your room is upstairs at the first door you see on the right. Your teammates are there as well so you better get yourself acquainted with them. We're gonna ask you guys to come down in a second and I heard that you're gonna meet up with your sensei as well later."

David nodded and followed his senior's instructions.

Hagane looked at David walking up the stairs before turning his attention to his colleague.

"How long before the TV starts up, Tobias?" He asked.

"Chill out Super Serious Man." The teen replied, the upper-half of his body was covered by the TV, "Why don't you go out and become someone's knight in shining armour? Heh Heh. Seriously, get laid man."

"Baka..." Hagane muttered. He's really not in a mood for him right now. Tobias has always tried to act funny in front of his friends and teammates (Or more specifically him since he's determined to break that serious expression) but his over usage of puns and old jokes makes him seem so pathetic that it is _almost_ laughable.

"Damn. Now I know why this thing is so darn screwy. There are a few loose screws here. OOOHHH! I'm sooo keeping that one Hagane."

Hagane face palmed, another annoyed groan came from him.

'_Seriously?"_

* * *

><p>David felt nervous. The people on the other side of this door are the ones he will be training alongside him for a few years. He took a deep breath and turned the knob and pushed it slightly.<p>

The room was slightly bigger that what David expected from a regular room. In fact, it's a big as his old apartment. There was a pair of double-decker beds positioned near the far corner on David's left. A wooden table was on David right direction with several items on top of it. There is also another door which David assumes that it leads to the bathroom.

David's primary focus was the two occupants on the two double-decker beds. On one side of the bed, the display of long white hair made it easy for David to recognise the figure as his female opponent, Hikari who is currently resting on her chosen bed spot.

The next figure was also familiar to David but not the good kind. With a pale complexion, blue hair, light red eyes and the iconic grin on his face, it's Louis alright.

"Well well. A wee bit late aren't we?" The prankster said in a teasing manner.

Mentally, David was screaming 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'

* * *

><p>OC debut (I got 4. I feel so happeh! :D)<p>

Lynn Santos Pineda from Detonater Liberation

Miki Yamamoto from NadiaMiki

Tobias from comicfan616

Oda Nagashino from Phil the Persona Guy

Here's a copy of what my private doctor gave me.

Name: The 'Life Priority' Syndrome

Other names: The "Too Busy' Disease, "School comes first" Flu, 'I Quit' infection

Stage 1: Victim experiences a sudden drop in enthusiasm in a few specific activities. Instead, the victim diverts all his attention to other activities that the victim dubs as 'important' such as school/work-based activities. The victim will still participate in the activities but performance and result will become sloppier.

Stage 2: Victim experiences a further drop in enthusiasm while taking a further interest in school/work-based activities. Victim spends much less time on specific activities.

Stage 3: The Victim has little to no interest in a few specific activities and full dedicated his/her time to work. He/She stops participating in the few select activities.

Cures: None. There have been a few cases where the patients have survived the disease but the chances are almost none. Encouragement from friends and family may help.

The doctor says that I'm at stage 1 and on the risk of approaching stage 2. Help me Arceus! DX

With that aside, there's something to make note of. I have around 20 OCs submitted. That is a lot for me to hold. I can't focus on them all at once. Those who haven't appeared or disappeared will be given small roles (And trust me I'm trying to give you guys a good role to stay in the story)

The worst case scenario would be that I'll have to remove your OC from the fic permanently.

Scary, huh?

Another thing to announce: A new OC fic.

Please note that I can't run two OC fics at once with my current time schedule. It's either A: I continue with this fic or B: I focus on the new fic. Of course there is C: Put on my try-hard pants and do both but time between updates will be longer.

You don't have to respond right way. I'll probably put up a poll for it later. Until then I'll still continue to update PA.

What to expect for the next few weeks/months:

Another chapter of PA before focusing on the next chapt for Our World in Its Eyes. I haven't done anything for it so it's best to make up for it. Up next would be a preview of the upcoming OC fic I mentioned and may some other random fics I have in mind.

Now...how to end this on a light note...

Say hello to Mister Owl...

(\_/)

[0.0] – Moo Moo. I'm a Cow)

/) )

-"-"-

Eh...close enough

Untill the next update, fare well

-Just AJ


	9. Sensei's a Teenager?

**Pokemorph Academy**

**Sensei's a TEENAGER!**

Hikari looked up from her resting spot, her vision a bit blurry from her nap earlier. She brought her hands towards her eyes and rubbed them gently, blinking a few times in hopes of clearing her vision.

Once her vision has improved, the first thing she saw was a fifteen-year old male teenager that she recognised as her opponent, the one that 'splattered' against the wall. Hikari shuddered at the memory. She felt really sorry for him and became worried about him since their battle. She just wanted to get down from her bed to check on him to see if he is alright but unfortunately...

Hikari cursed at her shy personality.

David brought up his pointer finger at Louis.

"W-what are you doing here?" he said.

Louis smirked. "What am I, Louis the Great, is doing here?"

"You're over your head" David said.

Louis laughed. "I'm here to prove this world that **I** am the best Pokemorph in the entire world and to do that I'll just have to help out the worst and make Red team the best group ever."

"The Worst?" David felt his temper rising.

Louis chuckled. "Yeah...Let's face it. White hair over here (points at Hikari) did practically _nothing_ at all during your battle while you basically went _SPLAT_! Ha Ha!"

Hikari felt a jab aimed at her. She felt so helpless at that time with her brother doing most of the...wait, scratch that...all the fighting. The only reason she won because her opponent forfeited the match.

'_Am I really that useless?"_ She thought.

David was clenched his fists with anger. Normally, he would be slow to anger but Louis seems to make him reach his boiling point.

"You little..."

Several knocks on the door caught the three rookies' attention.

"Hey, you guys...and...girl," The voice sounded like Hagane," You're required to be downstairs as soon as possible."

"Yeah guys," And that does _not_ sound like Hagane, "Now I know that there are two boys and one girl so please try not to get your hormones up and running and do something crazy. Heh Heh"

"Speak for yourself, Tobias! Like you're setting up any good example with Amelia."

"Hey! I don't go around judging other people's lives."

"I swear. You are the most idiotic..." The conversation faded.

The three rookies looked at one another and the wooden door. The seemingly tense atmosphere quickly faded. Heck, it seems that both Louis and David held a mental truce together.

* * *

><p>Louis, Hikari and David walked down the wooden staircase. Mysteriously, none of them spoke a word as they were to engrossed with what's going to happen to them soon.<p>

The three of them walked towards the living room to find Hagane and Tobias present in the room, waiting for them. Also present was a sixteen-year old girl. She had brown hair tied into two pigtails and a part of her head covered by a white bandana. She had warm amber eyes and wore plain attire consisting of blue overalls over a plan white shirt. She's carrying a tray which had a teapot with three empty mugs alongside it.

"Oh," The girl watched the three entrees made themselves present in the room, "They're here already."

Hagane walked up towards the rookies, clearing his throat while doing so.

"Guys and girl. This is Cassandra. She is the one who will serve you tea."

The girl gave a polite bow with David and Hikari returning the gesture.

"Of course," Louis boasted with pride, "Finally, someone who understands."

"Dude," David hissed at his team member, "Show some respect."

Unfortunately, Louis didn't care for him. He's simply happy at the thought of someone serving him.

Hagane glared at the Ghost-type user. "Keep this in mind that this would not happen every day."

"Umm..." Hikari started, her voice was soft and barely noticeable, "M-may I ask w-what's the purpose of this?"

Hagane rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you could say that it is a tradition here at the academy to hold a tea drinking...er...'ceremony'

Cassandra walked up to the group.

"That's right. For every batch of rookies that come here, a small tea ceremony will begin to commence the start of a new beginning. The colour of the tea is dependent on the colour of the group; in this case, you'll be drinking red-coloured tea. For this year, what I have prepared for this special occasion is Chrysanthemum tea with a Custap berry extract to give a sweet flavour with a little something else to reduce the dry aftertaste."

Cassandra walked up to the table and picked up the teapot and poured it's red-coloured contents into the three cups. Cassandra brought the tray up towards the rookies who accepted the drink.

David analysed the drink. True to his senior's words, the drink was completely red. He tried to imagine the same ceremony occurring on the blue team and how does blue-coloured tea taste like. He shuddered slightly at the thought. David could see a small amount of smoke emitting from the cup with a few bits of tea leaves settled at the bottom of the cup. David slowly closed his eyes and gradually took a sip, focusing on the upcoming flavour to enter his taste buds.

The drink was sweet with hints of chrysanthemum tea in the background. He recalled eating a raw custap berry before and it's dry aftertaste but the said aftertaste, while still present, was less noticeable.

David licked his lips and the inner parts of his mouth, confirming the taste.

"This is really good."

"Yes! A drink fit for a king like me."

Hikari found herself at a loss for words. She continued to sip the tea.

Cassandra smiled at the trio. "I'm glad that you like it. I was a bit worried that it might not suit your taste. There will also be some dango to eat as well to go with your tea. If you'd like some of course."

Louis brought out a thumbs up. "Hell yeah. Bring them in."

"Can I have some?" Tobias made himself known to the group. "I'm sure they're as delicious as you are beautiful."

Hagane rolled his eyes at the pickup line. "Don't be greedy. You've already eaten a lot of her dango and yet you still want more?"

Cassandra giggled at her bickering teammates. "Don't worry Hagane. I thought that is might happen so I made extras for all of us. Plus, I'm trying out a new filling this time."

A cocky grin appeared on Tobias's face to Hagane's annoyance.

The Bug-Steel-type user turned towards the rookies. Better than dealing with Tobias at the moment.

"Once you've finished," He started, "you are to go back into your room. Your sensei will come to you shortly."

Hikari and Louis nodded but David spoke up.

"Do you have any idea who is our sensei, Senior Hagane?" Hagane shook his head.

* * *

><p>(While the team had their dango, let's change the scene a little bit.)<p>

In the pale blue hallway, a young teenage leaned against the wall, oblivious to his surroundings.

The teen was 5'9" tall while seemingly skinnier that what most would expect form a sixteen-year old but his muscles were toned and well formed. Under his black, spiky hair and bangs covering his left eye were a pair of greyish-brown eyes lost in thought.

Let's take a look, shall we?

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_A young boy grunted under the amount of pain he endured. Several scars and bruises were noticeable on his being. His pokemon, covered in bruises_ _as well, nudged at his trainer playfully._

_The boy looked up at the few slightly fractured trees, a result of his own doing. The boy pounded the ground lightly, tears flowing down his face._

_The boy noticed a shadow on a ground and felt a towering presence over him. He turned around to find a man that he looked up to as his father._

"_F-father please." The boy begged, "Can't we just have a break?"_

_The man looked at the boy's handiwork before shaking his head no, to the boy's horror._

"_Do you realize that, at your age, our ancestor would have obtained his last pokemon by now and achieved a notably reputation amongst all other trainers." The man spoke softly yet it felt like daggers aiming for the boy's heart. The said boy clenched his teeth, his anger beginning to rise._

"_And look at yourself. You only have one pokemon and yet you couldn't even be able to chop down wood. Disgraceful. Until I see a nice stack of wood, you are to continue your training. _

_The man turned around and walked back to the house while the boy pounded the ground in anger._

"_Dammit!"_

* * *

><p><em>The boy, now slightly older, made a quick grab of any item within his reach and anything he deemed as useful while trying hard to not wake up his parents from their peaceful slumber. Food, water, books, anything!<em>

_The ruffling of items caught the pokemon's attention. He looked at his trainer._

"_Ok pal. You know what to do." The pokemon nodded._

_The boy walked slowly to the living room and looked out the window. The atmosphere was dark, as expected at night, with little lighting to reveal his, soon to be, escaping form._

_Taking out a paperclip, the kid quietly fiddled with the lock that prevent the windows from opening. It took, what felt like, hours of concentration and he felt that he is nearly there... _

_Unfortunately, the quiet atmosphere did not last long. _

"_And just what do you think you're doing!" The boy flinched at the loud yelling. The lock broke off._

_The towering man that is the boy's father glared at his son. "You're trying to ESCAPE?" The man roared, "How could you do this to your own father?" _

_The boy clenched his teeth and fists and anger._

"_How could I? How could I?" The boy yelled back, "What kind of father treats his own son like some kind of slave? I'd honestly think that I'd be better off in prison."_

"_You dare to show disrespect to your father. This is for your own good. It's gonna make you stronger. So you can follow our' ancestor's footsteps."_

"_It's always about our ancestor. That's practically what I've been hearing on and on and on about. I don't mean any disrespect to him. In fact, I'd say he'd be humiliated to see his descendant using his own son to win back his glory days."_

"_You...you...you..." The father stuttered. The boy took this as an answer that he was right about being a mere tool to gain recognition. On that night, the last remaining shards of respect and trust he had over his parents were shattered._

"_Whirlwind!" The boy called out. The pokemon complied and flapped his wings violently. A strong gust of wind blew inside the house, sending the towering man down to the ground as well as everything else in the house._

"_Good bye '__**Dad'**__" The boy spoke and dashed out of the house and into the woods._

* * *

><p>The teenager smiled softly upon recalling these memories.<p>

With his escape from the two-storey building that he once called home, he began his journey. Of course with little money on hand and relying on berries and river water to survive, life is not as easy on the road as one would think.

Then again, it may turn out to be a blessing in disguise for him. No longer is he constricted within the small boundary surrounding his home, nor is he to continue his long series of, what he regarded as, harsh training. Instead of training for eleven to even twelve hours straight per day, he resorted to regular training for at least three hours a day and gijinkan training for another three hours in secret with his remaining time left to rest, explore and roam around the free world.

Five months after his fifteenth birthday, he was approached by a mysterious man, no older than him by a few years. Suspicious if his own parents are still after him, they would converse naturally while he secretly trying to extract information about his parents intentions.

The man, whom he identified as Luke, challenged him into a gijinkan battle, to his surprise as he didn't think that anyone else would have the same abilities as him. The battle was long and caused a huge wave of destruction in the forest but he was able to secure his first victory against someone who had the same abilities as him. Luke had offered him to take part under an academy which had members with similar abilities. At first, he was reluctant to become trapped inside a building again but the opportunity to become stronger with his gijinkan powers are too good to pass up.

'_Look at me now, Dad,' _The teen thought,_ 'One year has already passed and I've been promoted to the rank of Veteran. You'd probably still wish that I hadn't joined this academy since it's practically non-existent to the whole word and gaining a mere title here did little to reflect my skills. Rest assured Dad. When I get back, I'll work hard to make our family a proud one even if I still don't agree with your methods of training...'_

'_Believe it!'_

* * *

><p>"Come to us shortly, my ghostly hot ass!" Louis spoke out before letting off a bored sigh.<p>

David groaned softly at Louis whining. Still, he brought up a good point. What's taking their sensei so long?

Hikari looked at her teammates. This will the first time when she and her brother are operating in separate teams. Worse still, she's on the same team with the scary one and the one who pulled off a terrifying death stunt in front of her. Of course, she doesn't want to become lonely so she mustered up enough courage to speak.

"Umm...Guys," The two boys perked up at the girl's word, "Umm why don't we just...umm talk a little to...uh...pass the time."

Louis grinned and he stood up. He grabbed his pokeball and released the Ghost-type pokemon inside.

"Sorry Whitie but I've got a clever idea to punish the teacher for being late. Come on Imp." The Pokemon grunted and the two pranksters went for the bathroom.

'_To stop him or not to stop him. That is the question.'_ David thought before disregarding it. Let him have his fun and get punished later. Instead, he turned to Hikari.

"Soo...what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm...well. There's this rumour going around in school that..."

"Hold up!" Louis voice can be heard from the bathroom. "Did you say rumour? All right! You got my glorious attention. Imp you know what to do from here."

The boy leaped from the room and onto his bed, making himself comfortable.

"So...what's the juicy gossip you ladies keep running around with?"

"Dude!" David hissed.

"Umm...," Hikari blushed, now that the two of them are paying attention to her. She gulped silently and took a deep breath.

"Well...the rumour is that someone from this academy was able to reach to the rank of Veteran within a year. I think that's...uh...kinda cool."

David raised his eyebrow. Reaching the highest rank within a year? This person must be quite skilled or the progression as simply easy or...

"Bribery?" Louis spoke.

"What?"

"Did this guy or girl bribed the teachers or something?"

"Umm...I don't know."

"Getting to the highest rank for him within a year is a load of Tauros unless the person is like me. And since there is no one out there as awesome as I, Louis the Great, there is no way for him to reach that rank so soon unless bribery is involved."

"Dude you're..." David stopped, feeling uncomfortably warm. Steam is erupting from the bathroom door. One would think that they have a sauna instead of a bathroom.

The door held a blue outline as it shifted to make way for the Ghost-type pokemon. The doll-like creature held a large bucket in its hands filled with steaming hot water. Several droplets fell to the ground and...did the floor just sagged at where the hot water droplets landed?

David glared at Louis. "What did you do?"

Louis snickered in response. "A brilliant magician such as myself shall never reveal his secrets but since you're oh so eager to know... (David: Not really (-_-;))..., I'll summarise in three words: Will, Oh, Wisp. Ha Ha Ha!"

Before David could respond, Louis quickly got out of his resting spot to aid his pokemon. The boy opened the door slightly as the pokemon rested the bucket on top. The bucket wobbled for a bit but soon nestled in its position, waiting to topple over the unfortunate victim.

Louis kept his laughter to a minimum. This is gonna be so golden for him.

* * *

><p>'<em>SHIT SHIT SHIT! This is not supposed to happen!'<em>

The sixteen-year old from earlier ran through the hallways as quickly as possible. He's very, very late.

'_Great, I'm already late for my first teaching session. Stupid me for losing track of time.'_ He mentally berated himself.

He stopped at his destination, his rubber soles on his shoes forming squeaky noises as he skidded on the floor.

Not wanting to be recognised as the Sensei that busted through the door (being late is, already, a bad start and he did not want to make things worse), he slowly opened the door and walked quietly, not wanting to interrupt anyone nearby.

"So Cassandra," The teen stopped in his tracks, "What does this cup show?"

The teen let off a sigh of relief and continue to walk up.

"A kite."

* * *

><p>The teen felt nervous as he walked up to meet up with his students. This is his first assignment to lead and train a small team of Pokemorphs to become skilled users of the Gijinkan techniques that he was taught during his days as a rookie.<p>

The teen pondered for a bit, imaging the reactions of his students. He's only sixteen so him becoming their sensei may leave them a little surprised.

He noticed that the door of the room that he's suppose to be reporting in is left slightly open, perking up his curiosity. But he shrugged it off and proceeded to step inside.

It felt like an small outside force was preventing the door from opening fully so he applied a little more force to the door when...

The sound of a toppling object occurred, followed by the splash and sizzling of ridiculously hot water and of course...

"**YEEEEAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!" **

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! Oh my Arceus that was gold right there."

The teen felt as if his skin was literally burning. Sure enough the moment he opened his eyes, he saw, aside from the inner side of the bucket, his skin gone red with several burn marks and a small amounts of steam being emitted. He turned a sharp left towards the bathroom and turned up the water to full blast. However, due to the bucket obscuring his vision, he ended up turning the hot water instead, resulting into another painful shriek.

* * *

><p>"<strong>AAARRRRGGGHHH!"<strong>

David winced at the blood-curdling scream. _Poor guy._

Louis, on the other hand, was laughing like a maniac. His body was on the floor with his arms holding onto his gut and an endless holler erupted from his mouth.

"Holy Shit! This just keeps getting better. Ha ha ha! The idiot added hot water instead. Gold. Instant gold!"

David glared at his teammate before looking at the bathroom door. The new entree looked slightly older than them, if not the same age as them. Maybe he was one of their teammate or if his is lost and just became really unlucky to fall for Louis' prank.

Then again, there is the rumour about the young veteran...

A few seconds later, steam was emitted from the bathroom. The guy must've found the cold water tap.

Several seconds later, the teen emerged from the bathroom, completely soaked to the skin and looking worse for wear. His attire, as mentioned earlier, was completely soaked and gave of an unimpressive aura around him. He looked no better than a kid who got lost on a rainy day.

Louis continued to laugh, although not as much as before. How typical of him.

The teen's greyish-brown eyes spoke of relief and confusion as to what happened for the past few minutes. He expected his students to be angry, but never to do something like this.

He swore to never become late again.

"So...," The teen spoke up, his tone was monotonous, neither amused nor irritated, "...this the team that I'm suppose to teach."

Louis spoke up." Seriously! This is the one guy who rose up the ranks so quickly? The fact that he fell for one of the easiest tricks in the book tells me otherwise."

The sensei did his best to remain call, already assuming the loudmouth to be the culprit. Still, he could not help but glare at him.

David noticed a sudden rise in tension and decided to step in.

"Umm...sensei. I'm sorry for my teammate's behaviour. Anyways, um, my name is David. The girl is Hikari and..."

"Uh I can introduce myself. If you don't mind. The title bestowed upon me is 'Louis the Great': The most awesomest gijinkan ever in the entire universe."

The teen sweatdropped at his student's boldness. He has never seen anyone to be this cocky.

'_So I have a polite guy, a rude and overconfident guy and a (I'm guessing that she is) shy girl. A unique combination if I ever see one.'_

"Alright," The teen replied, a more casual tone took place, "Since we're on the topic of introductions, my name is Mitchell Stone and I apologise for being late and also, yes I am gonna be you're sensei."

"Damn right you should apologise." Louis said.

Mitchell turned around, looking back at his students.

"Since you must have be pretty tired of being in your room for so long, let me take you to an open spot."

"Hell Yeah!" Louis jumped from his lying position and dashed out of the room, causing Mitchell to chase after him.

David looked at the duo before looking at Hikari, a soft expression on her face.

David smiled softly and extended his hand towards her.

"Need a hand?" He offered.

"Huh? Oh! I...I mean uh...sure...wait, I mean...uh...I can take get down myself."

Once the girl was on solid ground, David spoke up again.

"Well, ladies first."

Hikari blushed heavily at his words. She's not use to someone saying that to her. She slowly exited the door with David trailing behind.

* * *

><p>The open air with the setting sun was a welcoming sight to begin with.<p>

The team found themselves on an wide, open field, surrounded by lush greenery. The edges of the field had several tree stumps, each of a different height and lined up perfectly. Several plants and bushes, filled with berries, were also found there as well.

Mitchell pointed to the group's left and everyone else's eyes followed. A stream of water flowed though the field. If the group looked at the start of the stream, they can see a large lake and a waterfall further away, with several pokemon seen taking a small drink.

In fact, if one were to concentrate really hard, they can see a rainbow forming near the falling water.

"I...It's...beautiful." Hikari muttered.

"This is really it?" Louis asked, "It's nice and all but it seems like such a shame to turn this into a training session."

Mitchell chuckled. "I understand that this place seems like more of a picnic area than a location for training but this is practically one of the best spots for some basic training. As you can see, there is plenty of food and water available here so you don't have to go far to get nourishment. Also, another bonus is the waterfall. It's a great place for meditation, relaxation and I've heard that it greatly enhances concentration. So, David and Hikari, I understand that your partners are special attackers so some meditation under the waterfall may help you out. Just be aware that several Ice-types tend to live near here to the water. So expect a sudden drop in temperature."

"Thank you Mitchel-sensei." David bowed respectfully and Hikari bowed as well.

Mitchell smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'd rather have you guys not to call me that. Just call me Mitchell or even Mitch if you wish. Calling me sensei gives me the impression that there is some sort of mystical barrier between us. Granted, I'm your sensei by book and there may be times when I have to act superior towards you but that doesn't mean that we can't hang out together. After all, we are of the same age. Plus, no matter how much you know, you're still learning. So I'd rather have the four of us learning together as a team, rather than just me teaching you guys a bunch of tricks."

'_This is definitely gonna be interesting. Since I'd never thought that I would find myself in teaching. Amelia did say that I'm the anti-social type. Then again, knowing her, she probably placed me in this position in the first place. Maybe I can learn a thing or two from them.'_

Mitchell smiled before noticing the setting sun.

"It's getting late so we'd best get back."

Louis looked at his sensei as if he has grown a second head.

"Come on. It's not that late. Can't you at least show us one technique?"

Mitchell shook his head.

"Sorry no can do. You're just gonna have to wait. Plus, there's gonna be a big test for you guys."

"Alright then. So tomorrow is the time for me to show off my awesomeness!"

Mitchell chuckled whereas the David and Hikari remain quiet.

"Get some dinner and rest up team. We've got a big day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Notes: Damn that felt like forever. You guys still out there? Hello?<p>

For those who are still with me, I only have one answer to why this took so long: Schoolwork

Already at the first few weeks, and I'm already being bombarded with tough assignments and group projects to deal with. So you can understand that my life is kinda hectic right now.

OC debut: Mitchell Stone from Pikachupie.

Thx for the OC man. You must've been curious about your oc's secret role and now you see him as Red team's sensei. The moment I saw him, I thought of him as a potential candidate for the role. Sorry if I made him OOC.

As a thank you present, I baked you a pie. It's not a Pikachu pie but it's made from the berries roasted by a Pikachu. :3

Now, let's end this on a high note. For today (I think :P)is a special day for someone. Let's put our hands together for the birthday girl: ArtemisisSymmetrical

* * *

><p>Louis walked on stage. He cleared his throat.<p>

"Happy Birthday to you. You're born in the zoo. You look like a Grimer. And you smell like one too. And for my next song, I shall burp out the alpha...(Cuts off)

* * *

><p>I'm facepalming right now. Louis shows no respect to his creator...(sigh)<p>

If there's a special occasion, you can inform me and I'll send your oc to sing a birthday song, offer advice and the like. If you have any requests (pairings, battle partners, additional features and traits to add to your oc), please leave them in the review.

Alright guys. Until the next update, farewell.

-Just AJ


	10. PA Extra

**PA Extra**

**We interrupt this fanfic for...**

A comedic short with Tobias

Tobias sprinted up to the centre of the stage, where a spotlight shone down on. He's feeling ecstatic today. Since when does someone approach up to you as throws down a comedian TV show opportunity at you? Not a lot really. Never in his teenage life did he ever saw an opportunity be so easily handed down to him. Hagane was certainly caught off guard on that.

"Alright Ladies and Gents! It's time for the most funniest jokes you've ever in your whole life time. I've got my partner with me: Porygon-Z, my homie Poke."

As if on cue, another spotlight flashed on and scanned the stage. The Virtual Pokemon looked started by the sudden flash of light but quickly calmed down.

What caught Tobias by surprise was that he was holding a pair of drumsticks and that he is behind a small drum set.

'_Maybe he's gonna give us some music? Maybe?"_

Tobias shook his head. This is his shining moment and his main concern involves his own partner with a drumset? Again, Tobias shook his head to clear off any more unrelated thoughts. It's time...

"Alright! Let's get this party started. So a Wobbuffet was having a casual stroll through the forest when he was denied access to visit a specific area. Do you know what he said?"

A few moments of silence occurred afterwards.

"Wynaut! Ha Ha Ha HA!"

For the Porygon-Z, something clicked inside his programming. He lifted the drumsticks and performed a simple beat consisting of tapping two of the drums twice followed up with a tap on the cymbal. (Notes: You know the kind of beat that follows up after a bad joke)

* * *

><p>'<em>This is ridiculous.'<em>

A thought crossed Hagane's mind.

Never, in infinity and beyond time, did he think that Tobias would be offered an opportunity to perform a comedic show. Whoever has offered him that are either really desperate or really deserves a crack in the head. (That is if he hadn't had one already)

What made the situation worse for him is that someone, whom he assumes is the same person who offered Tobias in the first place, demanded him to oversee the performance. Who the hell came up with this set up anyway? Is there any planning or something? Or do they decided to blow a few thousands of dollars just to see two teenagers with godly powers screw up?

OK...Maybe he's a little too harsh. Maybe there's some hidden funny factor that he missed out or he really is a 'tough nut to crack up' as Tobias claimed him to be.

"What's the risk at having your Pokemon out of their balls when your changing...They might Pikachu! Get it! Pikachu...Peek-at-you! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Hagane winced. Scratch that. Tobias is the most failed comedian to ever to exist. The only thing ever worth watching with any comedic value is the drumbeats performed by the Porygon-Z.

* * *

><p>(Several minutes later)<p>

_OK. Enough is Enough_

As Tobias delivered his seventh punch line, Hagane would be more than happy to walk out of the room. As odd as it sounds, he compares his endurance/patience to a rubber band. It can stretch far but it can only take in so much before it finally snaps and, in this case, the tension is high.

He looked at the table filled with several buttons, switches and lights. He sighed at how stupid the guys who owned this studio can be. He was, by no means, a techno-savvy type of person. Even a blind person could see that a teen shouldn't be running a studio without the proper knowledge to handle it. He honestly doesn't give a crap about those 'specially-gifted' kids who can handle assignments that are meant for adults or how the times had made everything easier for them. He just wants to end this production.

Hagane caught something with his eye. It was a button that was larger than the majority of them. It even has a description on it, to Hagane's relief.

'In case of production failure, press this button."

Hagane thought about it. While not registered as a production failure, Tobias's jokes were just as much of a fail as trying to drown a Water-type Pokemon. Hagane also readjusted his view of the directors.

'_As idiotic as they can be, at least they were prepared.'_

Hagane pushed the button.

* * *

><p>"...and so after I insult that girl, I <em>sewaddled <em>away and she would yell at me to _leaf_ me alone. Ha Ha Ha!"

With that pun marked eight, Tobias looked at the 'audience'.

Ok, scratch that, there wasn't much of an audience to begin with. Just a couple of Kricketots chirping at each other, not even bothering to look at him.

'_Are my jokes really that bad? Is that why Hagane was so unresponsive to them? Are those people that so do merely did it out of pity?"_

Tobias felt a sudden drop in confidence but quickly shook his head.

"_Nah! Can't be. The people are just not supposed to be here. This will be broadcasting to millions of viewers out there. Yeah! My jokes will be legendary.' _

Unknown to Tobias, who was thinking about his next joke, a long pole that has been curved at the edge was extending out to him.

"Alright! This will be a killer. So three men were stranded in a desert when they found a magic lamp. They rubbed the lamp and a genie was release. Grateful for that, the genie granted a wish each. The first one wished to be home and his wish was granted. The second also wished he was-SHHHHIIIITTTTT!"

With its grip secured around the teen, the pole rushed him off stage.

The Porygon-Z rose up, banging onto the drums and cymbals with its sticks. The pole also reached out of it, grabbing onto its body and yanked it...away from its head and limbs. This process it repeated until all of its body parts have been retrieved.

Hagane sighed and felt a tinge of guilt for stomping onto his friend's dream but it's better to risk one dream than to annoy millions of people.

He found a button, a red one that had the words 'End' on it.

"And that's a wrap."

* * *

><p>K. Sorry to those who were expecting a real update only to find this short. I did this for two reasons.<p>

1. If you haven't looked at my profile, you can see that have another story on hand and another OC story coming up. Time isn't really on my side but hopefully we'll see more updates on my short break.

2. Another Birthday announcement. Makaidos. An early Happy Birthday to you. Why so early you may think well...

'_Dafuq! I has a test on my BF's BD. FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...'_

Yeah... So anyway we shall bring Devin to the scene and (realises) SHHIIIITTT! He's not up yet! What to do? What to do? WHAT TO DO?

* * *

><p>Devin was still hooked up to the several wires and remained unconscious. A hand placed down a recorded tape down on his body and played it.<p>

(Note: The 'Voice' is Microsoft Sam)

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthmubd muwahahahahahaha. This is from the aliens who requested to see a powerful being. Notably one they called Louis the Great or we shall seize your planet. Muahahahahahaha."

(Cuts off)

*Sigh* ArtemisisSymmetrical...


	11. The Test Morning Shenanigans

**Pokemorph Academy**

**The Test/Morning Shenanigans**

David's eyes flashed open wide. He groaned softly and shifted positions on his bed. This process is repeated until he finally got up and sat on the bedside. He glanced at the digital clock hung on the wall.

'_6: 45 a.m. Typical.' _He growled in frustrations.

David would often find himself up in the early morning, whether he liked it or not. His attempts to return to his blissful rest will end with futile results. Simply put: Once he's up, he's up.

Not to mention that Louis' snoring is getting on his nerves.

David recalled the dinner he had yesterday. For a guy who lived of instant ramen and potato chips as his main diet, the sight of freshly prepared food made him feel like he is in heaven. He briefly considered trying everything but that would be too much for him so he settled for some western Fish and Chips with sushi and a Sprite drink.

What made the dinner a little surprising for him was that Louis bought in a bunch of bananas. We're not talking about three or four bananas here but the whole pile of bananas, picked off from the tree itself.

"_For nutritional purposes, obviously. Even I, Louis the Great, could need a restoration of nutrients to make myself all the more powerful so I decided to boost my potassium levels today." He said. David rolled his eyes. Why risk the headache arguing with him when he should be enjoying his nice meal?_

Back to reality, David stood up to head to the washroom. He wiped his face, turned on the restroom light and opened the door then...

_*slip* *Crash!*_

David stepped onto something slippery and it felt like the floor shifted. His body leaned back and fell on his back. He let off a groan in pain.

He slowly brought up his sore body up and looked at the floor, which had a few banana peels littered around and we all know who the culprit is.

"Nutritional purposes my ass." David facepalmed. He slowly picked himself up when...

"David?" David looked behind him and saw a slightly sleepy Hikari behind him, rubbing one of her eyes. She wore a light blue nightgown which, while slight loose for comfort, did reveal a bit of her feminine figure. David blushed slightly at the thought. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Uh...," David struggled for a reply, "I-It's nothing. Took a fall but I'll be back on my feet."

"Here. Let me help you." Hikari took a step forward...on another banana peel.

Hikari felt a sudden movement on the floor and shrieked as she fell to the ground. David brought up his hand to catch but he felt a sudden, paralysing feeling that restricted his movement and Hikari fell onto of David, in the most awkward of positions.

David groaned again in pain. He felt as if all the air in his lungs was forced out. He took a deep breath and heard a small, muffled squeak. Curious, he opened his he found a piece of clothing above him and when he raised his head a bit and blushed heavily at the sight as well as a small trickle of blood flowing down his nose.

In front of him the Hikari's panties covering her er…bottom.

'_Is that baby powder I smell?'_

A flash of light that is partially dimmed by the cloth occurred and Hikari shot up and moved quickly to another side of the bathroom (which doesn't have banana peels thankfully), with her face that is so red that she may pass out on the spot. Then again, David also held a crimson face as well.

Louis shot a mischievous smile at the duo while holding a digital camera on one hand.

"Well well. I didn't think that I have two naughty teammates that are so eager to get some."

"T-T-Teme..." David stuttered in anger. "You started this whole thing."

"Of course. So don't you forget about it." Louis shot back.

Hikari was in a state of shock. No boy has ever been this close to be able to physically touch her before. The closest one would be that one time with a perverted kid, who wanted to feel her chest and was sent flying with Hikaru's punch when he could reach ten metres away from her.

'_N-No guy has ever been this close to me.' _She thought, her mind was in a state of confusion.

"S-S-Sorry David. A-Are you alright?" Hikari bit her lower lip to calm herself down.

"I-I'm fine. I just need to get...up." David turned his body around and picked himself up slowly when...

"You know...it'd be a shame if this photo were to land into Hikaru's possession."

David felt a sudden lost in strength and fell flat on his face.

* * *

><p>Mitchell leaned against a large rock, taking on a relaxed position. He looked at his Pokegear.<p>

"9:42," He muttered, "Any time now."

After that little episode with the hot water, Mitchell made it a point to be early for every session with his team. He forced himself to wake up at 7:35 a.m. and arrived at the training area at 8:21a.m. He didn't think that his student could make him feel so...afraid.

With nothing to do, Mitchell thoughts went back to yesterday where he had an interesting conversation with the one possibly responsible for his current position.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"_Hey there Mitchy-kun," A cheerful voice occurred, "How are you?"_

"_Senior Amelia! Why did you do it?" Mitchell raised his voice at the girl._

"_What? Oh, you mean assigning you to a team?"_

"_Yes! Why? You know that I'm not the sociable type. Why makes you think that I can be a team leader?"_

"_Because," The girl shot back, "the fact that you don't have a team when you started out in the Academy doesn't sit well with me besides; you need the social skills anyway. Do you honestly want to be lonely for the rest of your life? Also, I've seen what you can do on the battlefield. You'll be a great leader...that is if you get over your social barriers." _

_She giggled._

"_But still..." Mitchell was cut off. The girl made a pouting face with always seem to have a magical effect on men, himself included._

"_Pwease Mitchy-kun. I know you'll do well."_

_Mitchell sighed. "Fine." The girl jumped for joy. _

"_Thank you. Mitchy-kun. You won't regret it." The girl skipped off._

"_Where are you going?" Amelia looked at her junior._

"_To Sector V. The council insists that I take the Veteran Trials again."_

"_What is this, your fifth time? How long does it take for you to become a veteran?"_

_Amelia didn't answer. She simply took off._

* * *

><p>Mitchell sighed again. This girl was hiding some from him. Before he became a veteran, she insisted that he should not take the trials and did many attempts to persuade him. She must really detest the rank of veteran as she took the trials herself and failed five times, as far as he knows.<p>

Which really doesn't make any sense to him. He seen her in combat before and she is perfectly capable of passing the trials in no time at all. Yet, he noticed that her strategies she used during the trails were nothing compared to what she used on the battlefield.

Mitchell sighed once again. _'I don't think I can understand women. Especially her.'_

"Stay away from me you bloody bastard."

"I know that my power is just too awesome for you to handle but you're getting a little out of hand. Don't cha think?"

"I don't care. I want a 10-step distance between us and it stays like this."

"P-Please. L-Let's not a-argue right now."

Mitchell turned to his right to find this students bickering among themselves. From the looks of it, David had a pretty rough morning, judging from that ice pack he's holding against his left eye and his cheeks gave off a shade of red. Louis looked the same, no surprise there. Hikari was no different from yesterday either, aside from the fact that her face is slightly red as well and, for some reason, is unable to look at David without turning away.

'_I have a feeling that something uhh…'special' has happened between the three, especially for David and Hikari."_ He thought.

Mitchell stood up and stretched his body. He shouldn't really prod about what happened between these three and it should be put aside for their first test.

"Good Morning team" He called out.

"Good Morning Mitchell-sensei. David bowed to his teacher.

"Howdy Scald-boy." Louis shot a smirk.

"G-Good M-Morning Mitchell-sensei." Hikari was fiddling with her fingers.

'_Eh. Close enough.' _The senior thought. "Alright team, today, we'll be having our first test right here.

"Awesome!" Louis leaped into the air, "Finally, I can show off my elite skills."

"Baka..." David muttered, the ice pack remained in his hand.

Mitchell glanced at David with a worried expression. "Do you need the ice pack for this test? If you want, I can put the test on hold."

"AWW HELL NO!" Louis called out.

"It's fine sensei." David took the ice pack off, his left eyebrow was twitching. "My headache is gone."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow at him but went back to the rest of the team. He requested that all of them, himself included, to release their pokemon and that, they did.

Four pokeballs were tossed into the air, cracking open to release the creatures inside them. Each of them let off a cry upon release.

"Celgor…"

"Bae…"

"Espi…"

"Skaar…"

"That's your pokemon, sensei?" David asked and received a nod in response.

"Yep. He's my first."

"That's what she said. Hee Hee" Louis chuckles.

Mitchell ignored the comment and brought out a silver bell.

"A soothe bell?" Hikari said. The sensei nodded.

"The objective of the test is to take this bell from me. You can use whatever techniques that you have on. Don't worry about me though. Under the rules of the test, I'm not supposed to use my gijinkan form, nor will I attack you, unless it's for self-defence. Make sure that, when you do come for the bell, it's as if you're trying to kill me."

David pondered on the rules. "There's a catch, isn't there."

Again, Mitchell nodded. "Bring out your Xtransceiver."

The trio did so while Mitchell took out his own and started pressing numbers on the device. The words 'Timer On' flashed on the screens.

"There," Mitchell started, "The timer has been set to noon. Those who failed to get the bell by that time will be forced to skip lunch completely."

David opened his mouth in disbelief. Hikari brought up a hand to cover her mouth and muffle her gasp. Louis, on the other hand…

"Fine. Why don't you make us forget about dinner too?"

"Teme…" David hissed at his teammate.

Mitchell brought up his hand into a thinking posture before nodding. "Deal."

"Sensei…"

"That's enough David. The test…starts…NOW!"

The trio and their pokemon made a run for the bushes.

* * *

><p>Time: 10:26 a.m.<p>

Mitchell looked around the area. No one in sight so far. At least his Skarmory is up in the skies to watch out for any danger.

'_Wonder if I should apply my Foresight technique to check up on them? No doubt that my Skarmory had caught sight of them by now at least.'_

Mitchell walked into an open patch in the forested area of the training facility. He looked around the area again. Once again, no one to be found.

'_They've certainly hidden themselves well at least. Stealth is a key factor when battling, especially in this kind of environment after all._

"HEY! Boss-man!" A loud voice broke through the rather quiet atmosphere.

'_Huh?'_

Mitchell turned around and received a ball made of mud splattered on his face. He cringed as substance dripped of his face as he wiped it off.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! Gottcha."

'_Well…no surprise here.'_ Sure enough. Once the mud had been cleared from his eyes, he saw Louis grinning at his sensei.

"Alright Boss-man. I challenge you to a One-on-One battle. Since you decided to forgo your pokemon, I will do the same. Let's fight mano-o-mano." Louis took on a fighting stance.

"Wha…?" Mitchell looked rather dumbfounded by his student's approach. Is he some sort of idiot or something?

Louis dashed forward, delivering a swift punch that was pushed aside by Mitchell. Louis swung his body to deliver an elbow strike instead, but that, too, was driven off course by Mitchell's own elbow.

Louis did something a little unexpected. He grabbed onto Mitchell's arm and lunged for the bell, tied around the waist. Mitchell quickly turned around and used his free arm to push Louis away from.

'_That was a close shave.'_

'_Drat! I almost had it!'_

Mitchell closed his eyes, placing two of his fingers on his eyelids. Louis could've sworn he heard something.

'_Ah what the heck,' _Louis thought, grinning,_ 'If he wants to let me steal the bell now, this is my chance and show my two teammates just how awesome I am.'_

"Skkaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!" A loud shriek echoed through the sky. The metal bird appeared form the forested area and swoop down towards Louis.

"What the shit? That's not supposed to happen!"

Before Louis could do anything, the Steel-type Pokemon grabbed onto the teen by his talons and lifted him off into the skies. Louis flailed about recklessly which never seemed to bother the Skarmory…too much.

"Let me down you bucket of bolts. I was supposed to fight Boss-man. Not you!"

The Skarmory complied…on top of the river. Louis noticed the talons releasing their grip on him and gravity pulled him downwards into the river.

Needless to say, the term 'sudden drop in temperature', as Boss-man would put it, was not enough for Louis to describe the temperature of the water. It was more like: 'HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA FREEZE MY BALLS OFF IF I DON'T GTFO NOOOOOW!'

Louis made a mad dash towards the shore and felt a chilling breeze upon exiting the river. The poor fella look like he's travelled to the South Pole and back and…are those real icicles forming on his face?

Mitchell chuckled at the sight. _'Well, it's not hot water but you what they say about revenge: It's a dish that is best served cold. Ice cold in this case.'_

Louis is now hugging his shivering form to secure any last bit of warmth within him. He was his sensei and bought an accusing, shaky, finger at him.

"C-C-C-Cheat-ter! I s-s-said one-on-one and-d y-y-you c-c-cheated like t-the loser y-you are…" Louis was cut off by his sensei, he looked dead serious.

"I've seen a lot of people like you. Think you're so good at everything and anything that comes up to you. Don't get me wrong though. It's good to have confidence in your own abilities but if that egotistical head of yours gets any bigger, you'll lose your stand and you'll see how much the others have surpassed you, in more ways than one."

Mitchell's expression lightened up a bit and walked away. Although, he still kept his Skarmory up, in case he tries anything funny.

Louis looked down, his body still shivering. He fell to his knees and punched the ground.

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p>"That idiot." David muttered.<p>

Well concealed under the bushes, David peeked out of the small hole and saw everything. He sighed at his teammate's rashness.

'_I can't attack him head on unless I know what I am dealing with here. Better wait a bit longer and gather more info on his capabilities.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Hope Louis is alright.'<em> Hikari peeked underneath the forest greenery. She saw her sensei walking back to the open plain with his back against her. A perfect opportunity.

"Espi…?" Hikari picked up her feline pokemon and brought up to face Mitchell's back.

"Espeon. I want you to use your psychic abilities to retrieve the bell but do so quietly please."

The Psychic-type nodded at the order and closed its eyes. The red gem on its forehead glowed of a bright blue colour.

The bell was outlined in blue energy, lifting up slightly, but the colour changed to black and the bell shook, causing it to ring. Hikari looked confused and alarmed at the prospect of retaliation from her sensei.

"Skaaaaa…" The familiar screech entered Hikari's ears as she left off her own screech as well.

* * *

><p>"AAHHHHHHH!"<p>

'_Is that Hikari? Shit! Hikari!'_

"Come on Actaro. We gotta move it." David said to his companion. The Bug-type hopped onto his trainer's back and the duo dashed to help their teammate.

* * *

><p>At this point, Hikari attempts to command her Espeon were few and far between. She is much more focused on how to escape the bird that is threatening to do every single bad thing she can know of.<p>

"Please go away! Go away! Go away! Espeon. Use Psychic."

The feline Pokemon complied as the red gem on its forehead glowed bright blue. A blue beam was shot from the gem and was aimed at the Steel-type Pokémon.

The Skarmory brought one of its wings forward. The blue beam struck onto the wing but broke off as the steel wing deflected some of the psychic energy.

The Skarmory retaliated. It stopped mid-air and flapping its wings, creating huge gusts of wind. The Espeon lowered its body in an attempt to stay grounded but the gusts of wind proved to be too much for the feline Pokemon and was carried off into the dense vegetation, far from everyone's view.

"No! Espeon!" Hikari made a mad dash for her Pokemon. Once she reached a specific point, time seemed to slow down for her. She noticed the ground underneath her wasn't a firm as it usually would be. The ground broke of and sunk to the bottom. Hikari lets off another shriek.

"HIKARI!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm…wonder if I should tell the group that this area held pit traps…hmm…"<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Shit! No No No!'<em>

David cursed under his breath. He probably should've gone into his Gijinkan mode and use his speed to reach there in time.

'_Better late than never.'_ "Gijinka!"

The Accelgor transformed into pure white energy and entered into David's also glowing form. The glow faded, revealing his transformed state.

"Alright. It's just you and me." David took on and fighting posture.

The Skarmory glanced at its new opponent and responded by creating huge gusts of wind. In response, David crouched down, with his palms and soles stuck to the ground. His 'Sticky Hold' ability proved to be more useful that one might think.

'_Gotta stop those gust of wind from forming.'_

"Grass-type Move: Giga Drain"

David's body glowed green as the two straps that hung around his neck rose up and shot towards the Steel-type. The straps wrapped around the opponent's wings, preventing it from advancing forward.

The Skarmory flailed about for a bit. The sharp edges from the wings sliced through the glowing strips with the shredded parts falling to the ground as they lose their glow.

'_This human is stubborn.'_ The Steel-type thought. He summoned more of his strength and carried the Gijinkan from the ground.

'_Okay…not what I had in mind…'_ David thought. He had to come up with a plan while clinging as his life depended on it.

David reeled himself closer, several small orbs of unidentified energy forming in his hand, forming a larger energy orb in one of his hands. The Skarmory didn't think that its opponent would attack in this situation, right?

Sadly, no. The Skarmory's body tilted up, about to perform a vertical loop over the forest greenery and preparing to strike with its piercing beak.

'_Shit.'_ "Rock-type move: Hidden Power."

The energy orb was flung but the Skarmory spun its body rapidly. Instinct took over and David did a quick spin to avoid the piercing beak. However, he failed to miss the sharp wings. Pain shot through his body as he left off a cry of pain. He looked at three deep wounds through the side of his body. You could see the raw flesh and a bit of bone and blood seeping out of it. Ugh…

David felt weak. The sudden loss of blood through his wounds took their toll rather quickly. His body felt numb, unresponsive to his commands. His vision grew blurry but he persisted to maintain it. Gravity laid claim to his body and dragged him down to the earth.

At least,…until the Skamory picked him up. The Steel-type berated himself for not being gentle. He was born to fight in an all-out fashion. This kind of battling with gentleness, caution and the need to supress a majority of his strength doesn't, and will never, suit his style.

'_Wonder how Mitchell going to take this?'_

* * *

><p>Mitchell pressed his face against the palm of his hand. This day just keeps getting worse…<p>

The moment he realises one of his students was deeply injured by his Skarmory, he was forced to call off the test and admit David to the Medical Wing of the academy. As the public rooms are full, David was placed in one of the private hospital rooms.

That's good for him as he needs to discuss to his students about their performance. He was disappointed with what he has seen so far and he needs to confront them about it.

It was now 12:13 a.m. and the whole group was back together.

David, being the only injured one here, was currently resting on the hospital. He had released his Gijinkan form long ago and much of his clothing (save for his jeans) had been removed. He had already received his treatment and had several blood-stained bandages wrapped around his waist.

As for Hikari, when she entered the room, she was covered in twigs and leaves. The moment Mitchell's Skarmory lifted her up from the pit trap that she was caught under, she dashed straight forward to the forest to find her Espeon. It wasn't long but Arceus knows what was hiding in the greenery. She looked worse for wear with her rather flustered appearance. She nearly screamed at the sight of her injured teammate and was clearly worried about him.

Louis…was just being Louis. His body was still shivering from the cold water but he was slightly better. As expected, he laughed at his teammate and started jabbing him about his poor skills and stupidity.

David didn't want to get into another argument with him so he gave Louis the middle finger in response. That seemed to shut him up.

"Well…this is unfortunate." Mitchell stated. David and Hikari felt slightly ashamed for their failure. Louis, on the other hand…

"That's because you cheated and bring out your Pokemon to cause trouble for us."

"It wouldn't be much of a test if it's not challenging." Mitchell countered, "Second, correct me if I'm wrong, I did say that I will not attack you unless it's for self-defence. I didn't mention my Skarmory, did I?"

Louis hmpfed and muttered: "Troll…"

"Needless to say, your performance was disappointing. To be honest, I expected better from you guys." Mitchell stated. Again, David and Hikari lowered their heads in shame. Louis remained unchanged.

"Hikari!" The said girl flinched at the stern tone. "There are some of your faults that I can't really blame on you such as when you tried to intercept the bell with your psychic abilities. Let me show you something about this bell."

Mitchell took out the bell and shook it slightly. A thin dark fog emerged temporarily from the bell from the sudden movements.

The trio looked confused at the sight. Mitchell took this moment to explain.

"This soothe bell is coated with, what you may call as, 'Sub-negative Energy'. It is essentially the same energy that gave Dark-type Pokemon their abilities such as their immunity to psychic attacks. Thus, attempts to pry it off my person with your mental abilities could only reveal your presence to the enemy."

Hikari felt a sense of stupidity. Mitchell placed the bell back in his pocket.

"There's also something else that you should've done during the test: Checking your environment. The environment, itself, is essentially a whole different weapon for either side, depending on how you use it. You should, at least, make note to analyse your surroundings else you would end up in a much worse situation than before.'

Hikari looked away from her sensei, silently berating herself for her actions.

"David!" The teen winced at the voice. "What you did was completely reckless and completely unnecessary. You deliberately charged directly towards the enemy with little knowledge on how to engage your opponents. I honestly thought that you would be better than that. There are situations when you have to confront the enemy, even at unequal terms, but this is no time to 'play the hero'. Speaking of which, you could have easily had your Accelgor distract my Skarmory while you could've help your teammate out of the pit trap. Instead, you've gotten yourself bedridden." David continue to look down, unable to face his sensei.

"And I've save the best for last." Mitchell turned to Louis. "While what David did was reckless on his part, what you did was downright idiotic to say the least. You had _**intentionally**_ revealed your position to the enemy and with no good reason to do it. At least, David did so to, _supposedly_, rescue his teammate. This isn't your typical Pokemon battle, kid. This is practically war that we're speaking of. If you want to boast about your skills, at least prove to me that you have what it takes."

At this point, something within Louis' conscious snapped. He formed that triangle symbol with his fingers and absorbed his Banette into his body. He, then, lunged after his sensei with pure rage.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"LOUIS!" Hikari screamed.

"BAKA!" David yelled.

Mitchell didn't say anything. He had prepared for something like this. He brought up three fingers from his right hand: his ring, middle and pointer fingers, each positioned to form a point of a triangle and glowing at the fingerprint area. With his left hand, he made a grab for Louis' neck, pressing his thumb at the said neck to stun him. He pressed the glowing finger tips at the edges of the glowing triangle on Louis' chest.

'_Release'_

Louis's body glowed brightly as Mitchell pulled out a, what appears to be a, blob of white energy from the triangle. Once the blob was released, the glow faded revealing Louis' regular form.

However, Mitchel was not done yet. As their bodies were circling each other, Mitchell threw the glowing blob aside. The said blob reformed back into a Banette, who rolled on the floor before crashing into the wall. Mitchell pressed Louis against the wall, with his hands pressing against the Ghost-type user's head and hands to prevent escape.

"Another tip when in combat: Never let your emotions get the better of you. This will have a big dent in your record."

Louis tried to counter but only muffles can be heard.

"Now. Let's imagine that I'm the enemy. I could've easily killed Louis right here and now. Or…I could say…Hikari! Kill David now or Louis dies."

"W-what?" Hikari stuttered in fear.

"What?" David yelled.

"Will you do it? Sacrifice your teammate for another?"

"I-I-I…"

"Will you do it?" Mitchell spoke louder.

Poor Hikari looked like she's gonna faint.

Mitchell sighed. That may a bit too far. He slowly released his grip on Louis.

"It's important for a team to have synergy. If that synergy broke off, something's sure to go wrong and, in the worst case scenario, someone's gonna end up dead."

The silence settled in but only temporarily.

"Louis and Hikari. You two should go to your room and think about your actions. The same goes to you David. Take care of yourself."

_'They may have failed to reach my expectations as my students, but I don't think that I'm acting like a good sensei at all. Damn you Senior Amelia. I should never become a sensei.'_

The three members left the room, leaving David by himself. He did hear a few complaints from the nurse about the loud ruckus caused by his team.

David looked back at the test. He felt a pang of guilt on him. He felt guilty of not being able to help Hikari. Louis can go choke on a stick for all he cares. That asshole was beyond irritating.

The pain settled in and David let of a soft groan. The painkillers are starting to lose their effects. Maybe he should just rest for a bit.

* * *

><p>A while later, the door opened slightly, alerting David of someone's presence. It was Hikari.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm…I w-wanted to a-ask you about l-lunch."

David raised an eyebrow. "Thought Mitchell-sensei says that those who failed to get the bell will have to skip lunch."

"Y-Yes. Well, y-you're the exception. Y-You need your nutrition."

David chuckled slightly. Hikari's shy expression was rather cute in his opinion…

…and he really shouldn't think about his teammate like that.

"I guess I can have a few rice balls with some miso soup. That is all. I'm not really that hungry anyways."

"R-R-Right."

A moment of silence took over as David saw that Hikari hasn't left yet. She appears to be staring at him, at his bandages.

"You like what you see?"

"W-What?"

David chuckled slightly, his cheeks reddened slightly. "Just kidding."

Hikari's cheeks gave of a scarlet red colour. She quickly exited the room.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: That felt like forever<p>

A bit of battling, a bit of seriousness and a bit of interaction.

My next chapter may focus on the other rookies but there may be side stories as well.

Possible chapters:

Prank Time with Louis

Why are we here. (You could call it a history)

Outtakes:

David felt a sharp pain pierced through his back. His body became paralysed as he lost his hold on the Steel-type bird and fell to the ground…at least, until the Skamory picked him up.

'_This human has a lot to work on…'_

That wraps it up for now.

Until the next update,

Farewell

-A.I. G-man


End file.
